


I Always Get What I Want

by ChangChang83



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wes and Soul are the classic example of the typical rich sibling relationship. Except Soul knows how to really destroy Wes. He takes everything he has, and that means his elder brother girlfriends. It's still the same story that I had, (Miss Fu) just changed my name. Just revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey people whaddup! HAHA. Well this is a sort of tester… I don't know if I should carry on, I do have ideas but I need your feedback and support to tell me what you think. So please do enjoy!

Summary: Wes and Soul are the classic example of the typical rich sibling relationship. Except Soul knows how to really destroy Wes. He takes everything he has, and that means his elder brother girlfriends.

Soul was with his friends Black*Star and Kidd, at a new, modern bar with laser lights flashing, loud booming music and tons of girls with tiny little outfits and drunk enough to do anything. He was slowly drinking his Manhattan, surveying the girls, which one would fulfil his needs?

Ass was good but her nose was too witch-like

She obviously has some issues with her face; her makeup is so thick you could cut through it

Cankles (no actual physical difference between the ankle and the calf) and slight bingo wings

Hair so curly and you could literally make it crackle with the amount mouse on it.

His ruby eyes casually looking around, and in the light of the laser beam he saw her. She looked childish with her side pigtails, but he could tell she was the same age as him, but she had the tiniest waist he had ever seen, gorgeous legs that seemed to go on for miles, and the firmest ass he had seen in a long time. No other women's assets could compare to this girl at the bar.

It was like, he was the predator stalking up to the unknown prey, he had that look in his eyes, red, but slightly clouded, he got up from his seat, and walked up to the bar confidentially, and surprised the girl by coming on her left side, leaning on the bar counter.

"Hey, noticed you from over there, (pointed at his seat) you are probably the most interesting girl I've seen. Why not dance with everyone else?" Soul asked smoothly. She turned to face him, she was so freaking adorable. Her smooth skin, her fringe making her look so much younger and innocent, however her eyes were what caught his attention most. They were a fierce, passionate forest green, and were highlighted with light make up that seemed to make them stand out even more.

"I don't dance (laughed Maka) and I'm waiting for someone." Answered Maka. He was obviously good looking and didn't use the usual pick-up lines. She knew it was impossible, but she instantly liked him. Tall, tanned and muscular. But his hair was a shade of white that seemed to resemble fluffy, fresh snow on Christmas, his eyes were a carnal ruby, but now they were bright with interest, but his teeth was the most interesting. They were like shark teeth, but it may look odd on other people, but for some how it seemed to suit him. White hair, red eyes and shark-like teeth. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" screamed Maka at Soul as the music was unbearably loud.

"SOUL" He put out a hand.

"MAKA!" Maka screamed, and shook his hand.

"So, who's the lucky guy you're waiting for?" questioned Soul as he ordered two cosmopolitans at the bartender.

"Erm, I think you may know him, he's pretty famous for music. A famous violin player and his whole family is a whole bunch of musicans. The Eva-"Maka half-answered. Soul's eyes widened as she was about to finish her sentence

. A famous violin player.

A family of musicans

And the family name is "E"

Was his father having an affair, or could it be? It would make the most sense for it to be:

"HEY, MAKA! Glad you could make it; I see you got my text." Wes called out, and put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yo, little bro!" called Wes, with a grin. "I see you met MY girl, Maka Albarn. Isn't she just perfect?" praised Wes, and nuzzling his nose into her cheek, where she gave a cute giggle and squeal. As Wes kissed on her little button nose. Did she just squeal? This girl was getting cuter and cuter. He felt pissed with his brother, as Maka was trying to hold Wes's head still he caught a smirk from Wes directed at him.

This little love-dovey act was really strange from the usual moody, distant, argumentative Wes. He did seem generally happy, his playful advances of the girl seemed genuine. Soul saw this girl as special, there was just something about her, her eyes. Her eyes were fierce and defensive, but in the blink of an eye they turned soft and loving. Soul was getting more and more annoyed, her cute squeals were turning into little moans that were barely distinguishable and sly little giggles as Wes was possessively draped his arms all over Maka. This girl should not be in this situation. Soul knew how Wes worked, being a cunning and sly asshole he was. Soul believed that this girl was special and too innocent to be warped into the poisonous web of Wes Evans.

Wes excused himself for the bathroom, Maka turned around to Soul with a blushing face. Her face was so cute, it was making Soul blush a little.

"So, you're the little annoying brother that Wes talks about." Maka teased lightly "It was lovely to meet you" Maka went in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Soul felt something about this girl. She seemed different. A little awkward, innocent and smart. Not the usual slut, but a rare gem. He couldn't help himself, just her natural nature, and Soul fell. He was the thief now and stole Maka, by taking the forbidden kiss, on her lips.

Ahhh, I feel a little poetic. So, the forbidden kiss is just a normal kiss, but as Maka is with Wes and Maka and Soul kissed on the lips. Please review and tell me what you thought of this, because your reviews really count, because they will help me decide, if I should carry on or not. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Chang-chang83

XXX


	2. The Guilt Will Be Asleep Tonight

OH MY FRIGGIN GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE, I never thought it would be this popular! BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! SO as a treat I will write another chapter for you lovely people! ENJOY!

Last time: He couldn't help himself, just her natural nature, and Soul fell. He was the thief now and stole Maka, by taking the forbidden kiss, on her lips.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, as their lips met. She gave a little moan, as his tongue came out, licking her bottom lip. Soul was caught in the moment, relishing in the softness of her lips against his rough chapped lips. Her cute moans and her bright emerald eyes wide in confusion, they broke for a moment, the both turned their backs on each other, in embarrassment. Maka put her hands over her mouth, as if not believing that she just did the forbidden, she kissed her fiancé's (hotter) younger brother. She could already feel the guilt washing over her.

For Soul he was grinning, she was just so easy, but her kiss was the softest he had ever had. He couldn't help but feel a little something, a weird feeling in his stomach. Like butterflies? His heart felt a little fluttery. Was the playboy, Soul "eater" Evans, acting like a fool in love? No other girl even came close to make him feel like this? His grin sagged a little at the prospect of this reason why he felt like this.

There was an awkward silence settling in even though the loud music was booming. They weren't looking at each other, just straight at the bar, slowly drinking their drinks, one sip at a time. Waiting for Wes seemed like forever. When he came back to them, they jumped up and Maka kissed him on the lips, in front of Soul and pleasantly surprised Wes, as they got more into it. Soul narrowed his eyes at this sudden affectionate move, this as a dirty trick, but Soul had the satisfaction of kissing her and making her moan beforehand. They broke for air, Wes now a little more horny put his forehead against hers looking into Maka's eyes. Kissed her nose again and grasped her hand and dragged her into the crowded dance floor, camouflaging themselves with the brightly colured floor and the mass of dancing bodies.

Soul looked after them, his eyes following her, her long legs and firm ass perfectly shaped by that red dress, the dress that was the exact same colour of his eyes.

-FLASHBACK-

It always started when Wes brought home a girl, he would introduce the slut and the girl would notice Soul and instantly flirt, and who was he to deny a person's needs? Wes was always the cynical bastard that was the golden child of the family, the pride of joy of the Evans musical family. What was Soul compared to Wes? The gifted Violinist compared to a merely talented Piano player. So Soul would do whatever it took to get his parent's attention; good grades, good jobs, sports, outstanding results and glowing recommendations. But Wes already got the grades and sport, so Soul decided to give up, on beating Wes, there was just no way to win. His parents did acknowledge his intelligence but not enough to praise him properly. So Soul was like fog, barely noticeable. Well there was that saying "Silent but deadly". The girl would always succumb to her desire of fucking Soul, but soon dismiss herself from Wes, as she couldn't handle the amount of guilt from the sex. And thus Soul became the silent girl-friend stealer; Gorgeous, sexy, handsome, charming but equally dangerous and risky.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Soul was watching the writhing bodies on the dance floor, and on "Jumpin jumpin" (destiny's child) He saw Maka and Wes dancing, and she was such a dirty little liar. A pretty little Liar to be exact. She was an excellent dancer, she was doing street dance and twirling around and down on the floor doing all sorts of awesome tricks; the people had formed a group around her clapping and cheering her on and wolf-whistles. Then as the song died down the people started to dance again, and Wes and Maka walking to the bar, a pink blush colouring her cheeks.

All the bar stools were taken, all but one, the one by Soul, Wes took the seat and grabbed Maka's curvy hips and picked her up and plonked her on his lap. She squealed at the sudden actions, and writhing around on his lap, which Wes seemed to enjoy.

This was something that Soul was glad that night clubs like this obscenely dark. Seeing his older brother getting horny was something he did not want to see, Soul was sure it would be with him till the very day he would die. But looking at Maka's full rear and curvy hips wriggling around, Soul couldn't help but feel a little turned on, he could instantly imagine what it would be like to have those perfect hips and ass grinding down on him, his big, rough hands firmly holding her and with her face pink with blush, moaning his name...

FUCK, HE WAS ALREADY FEELING LIKE THIS? What he only officially met the girl like 2 hours ago and now he was having hot sexual fantasies about her? It was her innocence, the fact that she didn't know that she was turning on both Wes and Soul, was making Soul even more aroused, she was the same age as him, but had the adorableness of a puppy. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with him?! He turned his back on the pair and ordered his next drink with at a ton of extra ice.

RING RING RING

"Hello…mmhhhmm… yeah…. WHAT?" Wes yelled down his phone, whilst Maka was still trying to escape out of his grasp. "Are you kidding me?! Hmmmhmmm, fine I'll be there in 20 mins, bye" snapped Wes at his phone and pressing the end button. "Sorry honey, but the studio called and they said there was a slight problem with my new CD, so Soul can take you home, okay?" Wes explained as he let go of her hips, and she turned around facing him, and looking at Soul after he said "Soul, can take you home". She glanced at Soul and instantly turned away blushing heavily. Soul flashed his sexy smile, as he was pleased to have this effect on her.

Wes dusted off his trousers and caught Maka's chin and kissed her sweetly, which seemed to make her blush even more, so much that she could put a tomato to shame, and left her and Soul. Alone.

"So, do you wanna leave? I have a car in at the front" Soul asked kindly.

"Yes, please" Maka said politely and quietly

She was just tiny, he could literately lean over, it just increased her adorable factor to 200, seeing the mass of people Soul grabbed her small hand and dragged her behind him, getting to the exit and out into the dark, cold and fresh air.

Soul's phone went off and saw Wes had sent a text:

Don't do what you always do, you know what I mean

The limo turned up in front of them and he held the door out to her first like a gentlemen and got in himself afterwards. It was a luxurious inside with velvet pillows and leather couches, with a little fridge full of drinks.

"So how did you and my brother meet?" enquired Soul, trying to make small talk and to break the awkward Silence.

"Erm, well we met in a club actually, it's not far from the one we went to…" She suddenly stopped, and it was all silent except from the fucking adorable light snores that Maka was giving off. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, snoring away. Soul smiled down at Maka, and held her head on his shoulder, ruffling and loving the feel of her silky hair between his fingers. It was running through so smoothly it was like water. It was a fairly long journey home, but one of the most comfortable one Soul had ever had, just light breathing and snoring with her head weight on his shoulder. All though it was an innocent act, but innocent led to naughty scenes in Soul's head, making him feel a little tight and hot in his pants.

"We have arrived home Master Soul." Announced the driver through his microphone.

"Ahh thank you." Thanked Soul. He put his arms underneath her knees and shoulder/shoulder blades, bridal style, and smiling down at her sleeping figure. The limo drove off into the distance and walked into the door and up to his room, where he placed her on his bed.

She was asleep on his bed. ON HIS BED. ASLEEP. His brain was fogged by the alcohol and lust, all he could see was a defenceless, sexy, curvy lady on his bed. But his morals won over the lust, he put her under the covers and he changed into his bed clothes himself and kissed Maka on the forehead.

Ahh that was the start. Licking his lips at the taste of her skin, strawberries and apricot, he just had to have another one. One more couldn't hurt, could it? He kissed her slender neck; apparently it was good as he heard an almost inaudible moan, this boosted his ego, and continued his treatment. He peppered his kisses up and down her neck, on her cheeks and forehead and finally on her lips. He craved for the softness and the plumpness. He bent down and kissed her on the lips and heard an audible throaty groan. Grinning and showing his shark-like teeth pressed his lips against his again and now biting on her lip, seeing how she would respond. Another moan left her perfect lips and her little tongue poked out, tickling Soul's pressed lips.

It was enough to sate Soul, for now, he gave her a kiss on her neck and a final one on his forehead, before he got into the bed himself, and pulling Maka into him, with his nose dipped into her peach smelling hair, breathing evenly and finally at peace.

Ohh isn't this a sweet chapter, tell me what you thought please! I'm so freaking tired, so I'm taking the bus tomorrow because I can't be asked to walk P: REVIEW, PEOPLE REVIEW!

Chang-chang83

xxxx


	3. The Spa Trip

AHAHAHHAHAH, I'm glad that you guys liked this, I'm getting some very good feedback so here I am updating, I just feel in that mood, so LUCKY YOU:D please do enjoy

Last time:

It was enough to sate Soul, for now, he gave her a kiss on her neck and a final one on his forehead, before he got into the bed himself, and pulling Maka into him, with his nose dipped into her peach smelling hair, breathing evenly and finally at peace.

He woke to the smell of delicious food, and unfolded the covers with only his boxers on and followed the smell. He opened his bedroom door to see the weirdest scene ever?

This MUST be a dream.

There was Wes being all cutesy and caring with Maka who was wearing nothing but Wes's Pyjama top that seemed to be huge, as it was baggy and hanging off her, the sleeves and cuff covering her arms, and the end of the top was barely covering her crotch. Instantly Soul could imagine Maka in his Pyjama top looking so God Damn sexy. Fuck…. This was not good but the weirdest thing was Wes. He was hugging Maka from behind and playfully kissing her neck and mouth, making her wriggle around and giggle. His mouth was in her ear whispering, god knows what. But whatever it was Soul was glad that he was awake and Maka was considerate enough as she said "Ohh, we can't do that, we might wake Soul up"

"So?" shrugged Wes and tried to persuade her by carefully nipping her pale, slender neck, then kissing her, it was passionate, turning the temperature in the room to like 40 degrees. Breaking for air, their noses were gently touching, she was looking close to giving in, but Soul decided to make his entrance, he would rather not listen to his older brother have sex with the girl he took home.

"AHEM" coughed Soul, at the loving pair, who jumped at the sudden new arrival of the person

"Good morning brother" Said Wes cheerfully

"Ahhh, Soul-kun… Good morning" greeted Maka politely

Shit, did she just say Soul-kun? Fuck….this girl was going to be the death of him. He just loved the sound of how his name rolled off her tongue like that, dripping with unintended sexy innocence.

"Morning brother, Maka" he nodded and grabbed a plate of pancakes off the serving plate. "Did they sort everything out about your CD" asked Soul as he stabbed into his pancakes.

"Yeah, just a little hiccup, and everything was back to normal. They said if it didn't work then I would have to replay the pieces, which would have been a bitch to do." Groaned Wes as he drank his orange juice and picked up the paper.

"Ahhh, that's good, so what are you guys up today?" enquired Soul, carefully looking at the blushing Maka who seemed to be bruising herself with the dishes.

"Well we are going to take a day off and relax and go to the spa, take a massage and stuff like that" answered Wes off-handily as he continued to read the paper."You can come too, if you want?" invited Soul. THIS MUST BE FREAKING DREAM. I SWEAR TO GOD. SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY? Soul must have been transported to an alternative universe? Please?

"Well, you wanna come or not, Fatass?" asked Wes, more impatiently.

"Err yeah, okay" answered Soul, a little unsure.

"Well, we'll be leaving in like an hour or so, get ready quick, but finish the pancakes, I know how much you love them, Maka used Mum's recipe." Wes told Soul, whose mouth was hanging as he was about to shovel another forkful of pancake into his mouth, dropping his fork and it fell to the ground with a clang.

"See I told you my Maka is perfect" Said Wes in a tell tale voice and winking at Maka.

*perfect for me* thought Soul. Maka made this? This was amazing, it tasted exactly like mum's pancakes, he tried to recreate it, but it wasn't as good and Wes couldn't cook to save his life, so he doubted Wes could really make Mum's pancakes. He was about to turn around to pick up his fallen fork, when he got a faceful of silky, round, apple-green ass, Maka hand bent over to pick up his fork. It gave him the certain urge to smack it as hard as he could, and see if she would squeal or moan? Just to test it's firmness he could pinch it, it looked so god damn firm and round. But looking over his shoulder at Wes, who was still reading the paper, he decided it would be impractical to do anything as it would be end with Maka making a loud yet cute sound and Wes would be asking her and then punishing Soul for being a perv. But to be honest, Maka was presenting herself, who would resist such a perfect ass like that, it was begging to be smacked or pinched. She stood up again, and he noticed that her eyes turned into a dewy, shiny colour that made her eyes twinkle and her hair was like sex hair, sexily messed up, as of she was fucked roughly. Maybe that was why Wes was in such a good mood, if Soul's theory was correct then that meant…. Oh no they didn't. They did not have sex in his apartment. That was kind of crossing the line; sure do stuff in your home and public but not in someone else's house, especially not in your little bro's apartment.

Just thinking of the theory of Maka having sex in his apartment, was making Soul hard, her blushing face contorted in pleasure and hoarsely moan out his name with "kun" at the end. Fuck he had boxers on and his boner was definitely showing, he ran away into his room, hoping no-one noticed it. Fuck, he couldn't think about anything else but Maka's round, pert ass under his big, slender pianist hands, squeezing her firm buns, her slender legs around his waist and her breasts rubbing against his heated skin, and her warm tight little pussy wrapped around his big thick cock, massaging it. Her moans and groans, he could imagine her whisper "Soul-kun" and cussing with her soft innocent lips say and do such dirty things. He rolled down his boxers and grasped himself and slowly moved up and down his shaft, stimulating in his mind how he and his brother's girlfriend would fuck each other's brains out. He tried to jerk it off quietly and was proud that he only let out a tiny contented cry when he released as he imagined Maka kissing him again with her tongue.

AT THE SPA!

The Spa was definitely luxurious, it was awesome. The lighting was slightly dim and they could feel the world of hot water and relaxing aromas wafting to them at the receptions desk. The lady handed them white towels and all sorts. The changing rooms were not separated by gender, so Maka took on side and Wes and Soul took the opposite side and they all changed into towels. They met each other at the door of the separate gender spa and hot tubs. Wes and Soul looked very similar but Soul was just a little smaller, a fractional, it was kind of funny yet scary. Well at least to Maka, but obviously Maka could see Soul had red eyes and shark-like teeth. How did they come like that? How would they feel against her soft skin? Against her neck? How does he kiss girls? Did he bite them too? Why was she asking these questions? Blushing she bid good-bye to the brothers and went through to the hot spring and took a relaxing soak.

Wes had already entered the male side, but Soul caught a glimpse of Maka, she seemed to be gawking at Soul's almost naked body, just his crotch was covered with a fluffy white towel. When she thought she was staring too long she blushed and hurried away into the female hot spring and hot tubs. But Soul got a good eyeful of Maka before she scurried away. The shortness of her towel highlighted her long legs, her boobs seemed to be spilling out of the top of the towel and her tiny waist was wrapped thickly around. She just looked fucking sexy, this was soon going to be problem, he couldn't keep getting boners every time he saw her in a skimpy outfit or in a towel, he really needed to put a lid on his hormones, he was getting boners as if he was a teenager he was 20(I can't remember how old I said before) for goodness sake it was getting ridiculous. He sighed and tried to walk normal as well as hiding his boner from random staring strangers. He thought as he washed his hair that he was so attracted to her, because in the first few hours of meeting Maka he didn't really attempt to jump her, but maybe because it was trying to get back at Wes, because he was always seen as the better child, and Soul was an extra, an accident. But all thought slipped as he sunk into the relaxing hot water and random thoughts of Maka and others came to him.

3 HOURS LATER

After a relaxing soak in the spring Soul was walking back to his stall to get changed, Wes was staying here because the night before with his producers stressed him out and he needed the full day, because his little thing (make-out not sex) didn't do enough for him. So with his wet towel clinging to him he opened his stall to see Maka in their as well. His eyes opened in surprise and wide, and then he flashed a playful smile.

"You know if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

PUNCH! "Don't be so idiotic!" Maka screeched as she punched Soul in the arm, Soul was rubbing the patch where Maka punched him; apparently Maka was in a crisis as she was roughly rummaging through his bag and clothes.

"Hey now would be great time to tell me why you rummaging though my bag?" asked Soul as he was staring at her firm ass again. He could almost slap it, Wes wasn't around, what he didn't know can't hurt him right?

"I don't know where-"she was chucking clothes out of his bag "my clothes are, and I was hoping you would have a shirt that I could borrow?" asked Maka sheepishly.

Was God messing with the world today? Seriously? Soul was looking up at the ceiling as if he was praying and thanking god, until they both heard

"HEY SOUL! Have you seen Maka I want to say goodbye to her before you guys leave" asked Wes

Soul and Maka looked at each other in silence. What would happen if Wes looked over into Soul's stall, or notice that their were 4 feet in one stall? Maka almost had tears in her eyes, she was already drowning in guilt because of the kiss and sleeping in the same BED as her boyfriend's younger brother.

"No, she went to the bathroom" replied Soul coolly, as Maka gave a thankful expression and pressing her hands together.

"Oh, alright, tell her I said good bye and I'll see her at home." Wes told Soul as he walked back into the hot spring.

"Oh my gosh, Soul I can't thank you enough, Whatever I can do, I will-"babbled Maka, but she instantly closed her eyes as she felt her back crash against the stall wall and her lips crushed against Soul's rough ones, and his shark-like teeth nibbling on her bottom lips making her moan again, and a blush was painting her cheeks.

"I'm glad you said repayment, because I was thinking the exact same idea, I guess you should start with dressing with my shirt." Soul ordered with a smirk and a final bruising kiss on Maka's soft lips as he smirked against her as she let out another throaty moan that sounded a bit like "Soul".

Thank you for reading this, Please review, and I'm tired like fuck as it's 1:05am. So you better review. :P night night sleep tight.

Chang-chang83

xxxx


	4. The Masquerade Halloween Party

Hey there, I took longer than usual to update this series. I'm sorry, but I've been caught up with the other series and my life, that I forgot. I'm very sorry, for all my grammatical and spelling mistakes I stupidly uploaded the last chapter with multiple mistakes, which I am very embarrassed about, and wish I could take them all back, but I can't so I'll just have to make up for them on this chapter.

I kind of feel like I want to jump into a black hole, because of all my mistakes…oh well I will have to become less lazy and more observant XD. I just want to say a GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who was read, reviewed, favourited and followed this series. I do hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reading.

The Evan's family was one of the most prestigious, influential and prosperous, and with those honours came responsibility, and what comes with responsibility is competition.

It was supposed to be a friendly family dinner out to the local restaurant, but it was a cruel game of who could get the most admiration from their father. Wes the famous, the most celebrated violin players in the 21st century pitted against Soul, a mere student. The game that their father set up was called "high, low" One of them would say a high achievement from the week and then the other would say have to say their achievement, and the one with the lowest achievement then would have to buy the next round drinks, until he was a little bit drunk, and they would pass around a drink each taking a sip from their drink, but this time Maka was introduced into this wicked game.

AT THE RESTURANT:

Soul and his father walked into the shop, with the tinkling of the bell, to notify the staff a new costumer had just entered. The waitress kindly guided them to their desk and Soul and his father sat down, taking off their coats and trying to find a comfortable way to sit. They both looked around, and his father caught sight of a client and excused himself from the table and went to converse with his client. Soul was left at the table, just waiting for Maka and his ass of a brother, Wes. It had been a week since the scenario from the spa. She dressed in his shirt, and as he predicted his shirt was humongous, Her tiny frame immersed by his plain black dress shirt, the sleeves were way too long and her hands could barely reach the cuffs, so she had to push up his sleeves by a bit, the outcome was as he predicted:

She looks so god damn sexy in my shirt, I should take a picture and it would last longer. Fuck, why tiny-tits? She has the most sinful- looking legs in history.

He still had one more favour from her left, and he was planning to use it very, very wisely. His leg shaking from nervous energy, whilst waiting for the other two people, checking his watch, he heard the jingle of the bell and instantly looked up to see Wes with his arm around Maka's waist. Gritting his teeth in anger, Soul still knew it was wrong to feel this way towards his brother's girlfriend. He muttered some curses underneath his breath before the couple came and sat down at the table.

"Hey Soul, Dad with a client?" chuckled Wes as he took off his coat and pulling a chair for Maka "As always work before family."

"Good evening, Soul-kun…" greeted Maka politely, slightly bowing her head, trying to hide her blushing face and sitting next to Soul. Not even chancing a glance at Soul, just in case she would do something stupid, like at the Spa.

"Evening Maka-chan and Wes" grinned Soul. He was proud that Maka was still thinking about the situation at the Spa, and that he could make her blush so easily like that. Another waiter came up and asked for their orders and drinks as their father came back to the table and still laughing from the joke the client told. The brothers knew that if their father was laughing like that, then his business was finished and successful.

"What would you liked, gentlemen and lady?" asked the waiter politely, with a pen and notepad ready in his steady hand.

"Tartar Steak with all the servings with a scotch on the rocks, neat" shot out their father.

"Hmmmm, the lobster special with a white strawberry sangria" ordered Wes with a grin

"Erm, well the Sicilian spaghetti dish with the beetroot side salad sounds good with a Mai Tai me, thank you very much sir" Maka asked kindly, whilst folding up her menu.

"I'll have the BBQ chicken with orange sauce garnished with lemon zest and lime leaves with a rum and coke" Soul smiled as he put down his Menu.

"Err, he's joking about the drink, aren't you" Wes asked Soul forcibly

"Wes, calm down, Soul is a man, not a child. Add an extra Rum and coke Sir please" Told their father, as he was looking at his phone, hardly looking up at his children.

"Very well sir, your drinks will come shortly" the waiter informed the group and handing the ticket to another waiter.

"So who wants to start in high/low?" smiled their father. He looked around, as no one volunteered, He sighed and smiled warmly and started as a waitress came with their drinks and placed them quietly in front them

"Well I guess I have to, okay? Well, I just performed a heart surgery, delivered a child and took out a very harmful blood clot." Their father smiled as their drinks were set on the table and took a sip out of the spare rum and coke glass and sliding it across to Wes.

"Well my new violin solo just reached the charts and made it N.O 1, so all of us get a $3 billion raise." Boasted Wes with a knowing smile at his father and taking a deep draught from the glass, and carefully passed to Maka.

"I'm sorry what is the game?" Maka asked, with her eyebrow arched and cautiously taking the glass.

"Oh, we have to say what out highest achievement of the week, and the one with the lowest has to buy the next set of drinks." Soul kindly explained.

"Go on sweetie, it's just a game" Wes encouraged, and shot a smug glance at Soul. Soul gritted his teeth, knowing that it was the same weekly battle for the admiration of their father.

"Oh, umm. Well my I managed to park the car" joked Maka, and laughing awkwardly. Their father gave a disapproving eyebrow and looked towards Wes, signally Wes to "translate" what Maka meant. Wes looked a little dumbfounded, and shook his head a little. Soul chuckled behind his hand

"She meant that she was able to park that annoying BMW in that spot in front of the restaurant, I have to admit is quite an achievement, that space is a tight one" Laughed Soul with Maka.

"Is that really considered an achievement? I think that is quite a low one, what is your occupation" Asked their father rather harshly, his serious grey-blue eyes starring straight at Maka.

"Um, well Mr Evans I am a student nanoscientist for a big pharmaceutical company. (I'm making up crap, I'm not even sure if they have nanoscietists. I'm just bullshitting)" Maka answered, instantly stopping her laughter.

"Well that seems serious and professional, so I guess a small joke is acceptable or, all work and no play makes Jill a dull girl, eh" joked Mr Evans, with Wes also laughing into his drink. Maka rubbed the back of her head and laughing awkwardly again.

"Well I just got top of the class and my essay sent off to the royal board of governors of the scientific arts (basically science). " Soul quietly said, and looked at his father who looked impressed and ruffled his hair and chuckled

"That's how the Evans men work, Soul. Congratulations."

"Well, Dad if you don't remember I got my justice essay sent off to the governors of Harvard Law school, about the morality of capital punishment" (we did this in R.E class last year*sigh* I'm so glad I dropped it) Wes distracted his father, and with this said Mr Evans took a sip from his scotch and nodded his head.

"Well, as long as you're not doing it for your own fun, that's what sports, is for. Studying is for your future job, you'll get time late for leisure. That's why we have the country club, don't do subjects for fun or there just 'easy'." warned Mr Evans at Soul. Whilst Wes and Mr Evans were talking business, Maka pushed the glass of rum and coke and her drink towards Soul, giving him a smile. Soul grinned at Maka; this was going to be a long night…

HALLOWEEN NIGHT (I KNOW IT'S LATE)

It was the same party every year. The Evan's family was known for their murder house friends and client fancy-dress Halloween party. It may seem like fun, but it was just another business meeting, but with music, dimmer lighting and scary costumes. But it wasn't all that bad, they were rich so they had good food and their mother allowed them to invite their friends. But the annoying thing was that Soul and Wes were paraded like a pair of show-dogs. It was like every other family event, Soul compared to Wes, from their musical talents to their looks. Wes smiled warmly; he had the grace and charisma that everybody approved of. Soul, on the other hand, had a poker face, no smile no frown. He had a small plate in his hand, and the people's compliments fell on deaf ears, he only starred, not caring about the funny looks that the snobby rich people shot him. The party was already in full swing, the dim lighting His father had a Victorian suit on, looking rather dashing in a top hat and a cane

His mother came as Cleopatra with a black wig and fake gold jewellery and heavy eyeliner eyes.

Wes came as a vampire, with fake canines, and his hair gelled

Soul came as himself but in a fancy pin-stripped suit (Soul is god damn hot in that suit. *sighs*) and a burgundy wine coloured shirt and a plain black tie.

He excused himself from the little group around his father, it was suffocating to be around those people, he walked around and taking a champagne flute from a passing plate, he checked his watch and smiled to himself, where was he?

"YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE, BOW DOWN AS HE GRACES YOU" Screeched Black*Star, his best friend, and with a shy and an extremely embarrassed Tsubaki following behind. Everyone just glanced at the disturbance and made a disapproving look, and went back to their conversations.

"My peasant, Soul. How's life?" asked Black*Star as he took two cocktail glasses and handed one to Tsubaki, who shyly waved at Soul.

"Well-"Soul started

"BOOKWORM!" Black*Star screeched. Soul turned around to see where Black*Star was pointing, Maka. She turned around at the sudden call of her nickname and excused herself from the person she was conversing with.

"Idiot, Tsubaki, Soul. Lovely night." Nodded Maka.

"Why are you here? Only cool and rich people are here." Black*Star joked.

"Well my boyfriend invited me actually" Maka retorted

"BOYFRIEND?!" Tsubaki screamed excitedly, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled the number and her phone was on her ear. "LIZ, LIZ, MAKA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" and walked to a quiet part of the hall.

"Wait, Tsubaki-"Maka tried, but her attempt was futile, Liz would be calling her early in the morning and demanding to see her boyfriend.

"You know these two? You know Black*Star? BLACK*STAR?" asked Soul with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were 3" they answered in unison "STOP SAYING THE SAME THINGS AS ME. AHHHHH. STOP IT!" they screamed at each other.

"Yes I know the idiot, and Tsubaki, my friends from collage." Maka explained and walked to the drink and food table.

"Well, now that's over, how is everything?" Black*Star asked seriously, taking a sip from his cocktail

"Well, my brother has another girlfriend (grins) and he seems quite serious about her." Soul remarked

"Unlucky girl, well do you like her? She might be your sister in law. The other ones didn't last as long did they?" asked Black*Star looking at Soul.

"She seems interesting…"

"Well, that poor girl, to be pulled into the toxic web of Wes, then your irresistible charms of you. Poor girl, I bet she'll be out of it in another 3 months. Well for me, get her. I owe Wes for something" Black*Star said darkly. Soul still hadn't found out about what Wes did to make Black*Star like this, but decided to dismiss the issue at hand and his eyes followed Maka. Her dirty blonde hair was loosely curled, her strapless blood red dress, hugged her tiny waist and flared out at her hips (like a prom dress) and strappy black heels.

The warm summer air was buzzing with laughter and chatter from the garden, and the band's song was wafting into the house. Maka instantly heard the beat and put down her plate and walked out into the garden through the French doors. Intrigued Soul followed her leaving Black*Star, he saw her walk towards the band where there was a massive dance floor with the band on a stage.

Song: All I need by within temptation

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh, why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust

Though I surely tried to turn it around

The female singer was rasping out, her lips so close to the microphone and the drums being scratched softly then the beat picked up. Just Maka reached the dance floor, Soul grasped her hand and twirled her into a waltz dance form: one hand on her waist, one oh his shoulder and two clasped hands.

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

"I must say you look ravishing" Soul complimented against her neck, near her ear

"Soul, please don't do this now, I just wanna enjoy tonight, after when your father attacked me at the restaurant." Maka pleaded

Don't tear me down, for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

"Well for all it's worth, I think you're pretty courageous to joke around my father. You were funny. "Distracted Soul.

"It's a little competitive between you and your brother. But I think a little healthy competition is good."Maka remarked

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now

Don't let it close

All the partners broke and walked around each other with one hand up and parallel against the partners and they curtseyed and joined again, but Soul twirled her around, so he was holding her hands up high and her back to his front.

"Soul we can't do this, this is cheating. I can't cheat on your brother, he'll see and it will break his heart." Hissed Maka, annoyed. Soul groaned, her smooth skin, under his rough, hands and her tiny round ass on his now forming bulge in his pants. Seeing that talking to Soul for her release was useless she purposely stepped on his foot so he let go and they returned to their original form.

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away

From turning it around

"Ouch, you didn't need step on me so hard." Moaned Soul, trying to shake off his sore foot and dance

"Well if your other head was thinking rationally then I wouldn't have to hurt you to free me" hissed Maka.

"You sound sexy when you're mad" Soul remarked and gently slapped her round butt.

"You're persistent aren't you, but I can't because I'm with your brother. Don't you have morals?" Maka asked harshly.

"You see, in the Evans family, you hate someone you find their weakness and exploit it." Soul sighed out

"I am not a 'thing' to play with Soul! I am not a trophy for you guys, not a possession to be fought over, I have feelings and I'm falling in love with Wes okay!" Maka stormed off into the House again.

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Soul blinked, "I'm falling in love with Wes!" that was echoing in his head. That bastard had a loving girlfriend. He did not deserve this, this stable, caring loving girl. Wes was a cruel, selfish, soul sucking asshole and deserved to have no one care for him. Especially from half a year ago, he does not deserve the love of sweet Maka Albarn.

Soul walked around his house, he searched the kitchens, the bedrooms, the closets. Where the hell was she? All he wanted was to apologise and she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Seeing a dim light from the pantry his face creased into a frown and quietly walked to the slightly open door, peeking through the crack.

"Mmhmm, you look, vell delicious." Wes breathed out in an awful accent, his hands either sides around Maka's head, against the wall. She giggled at the accent and threaded her fingers through his hair, clenching it as one of his hands snaked around her waist and she squeaked as Wes was sucking and nibbling her neck to her collar bone. She was whining and whimpering oh-so hotly,

"Good enough to eat, little Maka" groaned Wes and gave her a passionate kiss

"Wes…" breathed out Maka as Wes continued his work on her neck, her eyelids fluttering at the pleasure.

Soul narrowed his ruby eyes into slits and backed away. Wes does not deserve this girl and this girl should be far far away from this family and its twisted games.

-FLASHBACK-

Wes brought back another girl, Soul just grinned, she'll be in his bed by tomorrow night. Soul was sweet and charming and his prediction came true. It happened so fast because Wes rubbing in his face his new single and musical talent and his new girlfriend. The more Wes rubbed it in, the more charming Soul became and the girl was instantly charmed. Wes had a business call the next night and came back around midnight, he was walking to his room, and heard some guttural groans coming from Soul's room and peeked through the crack through the door, his girlfriend and his brat of a brother fucking each other. Wes's eyes changed into a dangerous bloody red and his mind turned dark. Morning came and Soul awoke to Wes sitting in his chair, with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Morning Soul how was last night with my girlfriend?" he emphasised the word girlfriend.

"Fine, what's that in your hand" asked Soul quickly. Seeing a calm Wes was not good.

"Oh, just your collage application, you know this is the last week for collage applications to be sent in. shame yours might be a bit late." Wes had a cruel and thin smile on his face and started to tear a little into his application.

"WES, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

"WELL YOU WERE FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU SELFISH BRAT!" Screamed Wes

"Don't act like an arrogant bastard. You say you have the talent of music and crap, well no one will ever truly love you, Dad only sees you as a money maker, Mum sees you as an opportunity to boast about. You will never be known for who you are, you are only a possession of Mum and Dad. You are not even a human being to them, and yet you boast." Seethed Soul.

Wes was so blinded with anger; he ripped Soul's Collage application into shreds, and smiled cruelly at Soul

"Aww, poor Soul, wanting what you can't have"

JESUS CHRIST I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS! MY GOD DAMN ANNOYING LAPTOP DECIDED TO PISS AROUND AND DIE ON ME:p so I had to rewrite bits again and again. It was so …. Whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. This time was a little different, please do remember to review.

Chang-chang83

xxx


	5. The Bathroom Is A Great Place

Hey there, I am slowly working my way through, I feel like a tortoise, anyways life is being a tad annoying because all the teachers like to dump a ton of work and then ask us to give it in the next day. Anyways enough whining and onto the story!

I would dedicate this chapter to:

Kaoru97

Spixie303

Scenegurl20

And X-StarMaidenGazer-X

Especially Scenegurl20 because she has reviewed on everyone of my SOMA stories as well as Spixie303. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this series. I am so very grateful.

Your smile lights up my world

Your laugh tinkles happily, making me happy

Your love for my brother is not deserved

For what he did was his shame

But our parents were ignorant

So I decided to take revenge by myself

I just didn't see you as the problem.

Sunday morning was dawning now, the once dark starry sky, lit up in orange pools of sunlight. Soul was stretching in bed; a mystery girl was sleeping steadily beside him. He noticed that she had blonde hair, almost like Maka's, and he seemed to remember that she had hazel eyes, a mixture of dull green and chestnut brown, pretty but disappointing to him, as they were not a fiery, glittering emeralds that haunted his dreams. Growling in annoyance, Soul swung his legs out of bed and towards to the ensuite bathroom, furiously brushing his sharp teeth. His unruly hair shook at the anger and strength he forced on his toothbrush. He heard the rustling of the bed covers, and a low, pained groan. Soul cleaned out his mouth and rinsed his towel and wiped away the marks of last night, now feeling slightly more refreshed he walked back out and to his immense surprise the girl had picked up her fallen clothes, made his bed and slipped away. She may have been disappointing in looks but great for the after party. After picking up more fallen objects, Soul heard his phone vibrate on his bed, and saw a message. Tapping in the code he read:

BTW you're going with Maka shopping today, because Dad has business with me. Unless you wanna swap places with me? Call me if you want to. See you at the house at 12, little bro.

The clock read 11:15am, and Soul groaned as he fell onto his already made bed, crumpling the neat bed covers.

Maka was breathing in the comforting scent of freshly made coffee from her cup, and looking out into the beautiful morning sky. She had a wonderful night, with Wes, but something was tugging at her. She felt really bad for being rude to Soul, although she was objecting to his advances. However he did not need to be screamed at by some woman he barely knew and his foot damaged from her heels.

"Morning" grinned Wes as he walked in with a plain white shirt and black dress pants, they were not colourful but it seemed to add to his charm.

"Mhhmm, morning honey" greeted Maka happily.

"So, last night was fun, we should do that more often. Do you like me sucking at your neck, Little Maka?" Smirked Wes, as Maka blushed deeply. She was 20 for goodness sake, she can be sexy too!

"Mhhmm, but I think you liked me nibbling on your neck, with my lips carefully fluttering around your…" Maka slowly said as she walked up to Wes and whispered into his ear, making him shiver and his eyes mist with lust and desire. Wes put down his Maka cups of coffee on the counter and picked her up by the waist, pushing her head against the wooden cabinet behind her head. They grinned at each other, as Wes brought his face closer, and their lips meeting. The sexual tension oozing out, their tempo of their kisses and movements picked up as the very air around them seem to whirl and swirl with they pants and groans. Maka's hands were ruffling through Wes's once neat hair and gripping his roots, which he seemed to enjoy. His hands were tracing delicious patterns that seem to burn onto her skin. They were about to tear off each other's clothes as they heard a loud "thump!" Just behind their little thing. Soul was leaning against the wooden door frame and a friendly yet mischievous smile on his handsome face.

Wes surprised at the sudden sound, and did the first thing that seemed normal. He pulled at the handle on the cabinet behind Maka's head and whacked her head with the door. Making her yell in pain and Wes apologise repeatedly.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" asked Soul, even though they all knew what the answer was to that question.

"Yes you were." Growled Wes "Help Maka into a seat and check if there is anything wrong, I have to go. Dad's going to get all pissy at me if I'm late to the meeting." Wes kissed Maka's head and her lips and left hurriedly.

"Annoying bastard." Muttered Soul as he gently held Maka's small head and pushed away her silky soft dirty blonde hair. "Well there seems to be nothing there, no blood, no spots. You okay? Double vision, Woozy head?" asked Soul as he lifted Maka's head up to his eye level. He really wished he didn't that. Her skin soft as sable under his rough calloused hands, her cute, adorable button nose and her shining jewel-like eyes, magnificent and oh-so innocent.

"Erm, Soul-kun I'm fine. You can let go." Blushed Maka. She too was staring and analysing Soul's face. He and Wes were very similar but they also had very different features. Soul's eyes were young and bright, unlike Wes's which only shone when he was truly excited. Their noses, Soul's had a softer slope whereas Wes had a slightly steeper slope. But what really set them apart were their mouths. Wes were always soft and moist, because he had to consistently wear lip balm as he always had to look good for random photos, Soul on the other hand had dryer lips, but not kissable ones. Their mouths were held differently, Wes seemed to be a handsome, dazzling smile, and Soul had a more natural, smirk that seemed to challenge anyone.

Soul let go of Maka's face and looked away into the French doors, until he heard Maka leave for the stairs. He couldn't fall back into this. She had admitted her love for his jackass of a brother, he had no right to interfere, but he couldn't help but want to object. Soul shook his head, again he had just met this beautiful, wonderful sweet girl and he was acting like a love-sick fool. He really needed to be checked out by a psychologist, and properly.

"Soul I'm ready!" hollered Maka and Soul lazily stuffed a piece of waffle into his mouth and took Maka's small warm hand in his, and led her to his motorcycle. He turned around, his half-bitten waffle fell onto the gravel drive way.

There was Maka in one of his favourite fantasies. A teeny-tiny red chequered skirt, a feminine plain white shirt that curved up at her hips and a navy blazer that made her look, smart, sexy and like a school girl. That was going to be added to his best dream/torture list. The atmosphere seemed to have tensed as his slacks tightened. Maka smiled at Soul's motorcycle, ignoring his stare.

"That's so cool, you have a motorcycle. I love it! I always liked bad boy types with cool motorcycles." Maka commented, as she slowly moved her hand around the handle bars. Soul snapped out of his little world and got back to reality.

"Yeah… I didn't know you liked motorcycles." Smiled Soul

"I always wanted one as a kid, but my parents thought it was way too dangerous for me to get one. Maybe I can buy one, but I don't know how to drive one. "Maka said, as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"If you get a motorcycle I can teach you if you want. It's pretty easy." Soul said automatically, but he groaned internally, wishing she wouldn't agree, but some part want her to her agree. Images of him and Maka bombarded his mind: holding hands and sitting behind her, feeling her warm body, smelling her sweet hair, his lips so close to her slender neck.

"Yes please! I would love that!" Maka agreed happily.

Why does she have to be so happy? It's only driving lessons. Soul reasoned but he could not help but feel a warm glow because he was the reason why she was happy.

"Well come on we better get going." Soul ushered Maka onto his motorbike and started up the engine and sped off towards the shopping centre.

This was the first time that they had actually talked without awkwardness. It was friendly and fun; he would make snarky and snobby remarks, she would retort with smart ass, sarcastic answers.

They visited the music store, where Maka was jamming to some Soul music (GEDDIT? XD) then switched to R&B. Rocking and shaking hips, Soul's interest was caught like a fish in a fisherman's net. Her skirt was jumping up and down, giving him tempting little peaks at her panties, his eyes fixated on her firm behind and her ashy blonde hair glistening in the light.

They walked into the book store, and Maka was immediately lost in the world of books, and Soul knew it was going to take a while to get her out of it. Soul picked up a random book and sat down, his face disinterested. They plot seemed really predictable and the writing was mediocre.

"That's an interesting book" remarked Maka, suddenly

"Oh, really? It seems quite poorly written." Soul snorted, shutting the book and standing up.

"Well it's supposed to be like that. How crudely the writer puts, the more vivid images in your head. It's so easily described that you can imagine every moment in that book. Kind of like you. You don't mind being the cool guy, as long as you stand out from Wes, you're fine, but when you're on your own, you are like any normal person. No facades of coolness, no charms for pretty ladies, that it's hard to tell that you want people to believe that you are that person. However people are more interesting in their own colours. Don't you agree?" Maka asked, almost lost in thought.

Soul was speechless, it was a more or less a simple speech but he got what he wanted all of his life. To be recognised, not by his parents, not his damned brother, not even his friends, but the girl who was with his brother. She said it with so much care and thought. Her eyes were a light, calm sea green and a soft kind smile on her rose petal lips. He felt a lot warmer and friendlier, a warm feeling seem to have spread through his body, he smiled down on Maka.

"I agree" he answered simply.

Your charm was your innocence and love

Your intelligence gave me my wish

I wanted to be selfish and not share

However you were not mine to share

Or to take

But I was taken by you

So I fell

I fell in love with you

Even if it means that I have steal you

From my wretched enemy

And make you love me as of I.

Maka paid for her books, and they walked out merrily, their stomach's rumbling in hunger. They turned around to the food court, and Maka stopped, eyes wide. Soul noticing the sudden stillness and looked where Maka was staring and followed her stare to see a familiar white mass of hair, not unlike his. Wes was drinking coffee at a window table with a pretty brunette; the brunette was holding his hands and smiling. She gave a little look-around and pulled Wes by his tie and pecked him on the lips.

Maka's lips trembled; she knew it was a matter of time that this would happen. She was already cheating with Soul, and she hoped the problem would have gone away, but now Wes was already moving on to someone else. This was probably punishment for being a cheating, lying woman. She turned and ran towards the toilets, bags swinging madly behind her. Soul was grinding his teeth, pissed at his brother. Why would he cheat, when he had everything that he needed, in Maka. Everything that Soul wanted as well. Feeling the absence of Maka, he looked to his side and no surprise, she was already gone and her tears were tiny salty droplets upon the dirty streaked floor. He saw a mass of flying bags heading to the empty women's toilets in the far distance and made his way.

All but one stall was open, he could clearly see the colour bags through the gap between the restroom floor and stall door. Maka was sobbing almost quietly and the noise of talking shoppers could be heard through the vast space of the empty restroom.

"Maka let me in! For goodness sakes!" Soul pounded on the door, he heard the click of the lock and the door squeakily swung open to reveal a crying Maka on the toilet lid. Why was his brother such a douche? Was it necessary to break this girl's heart, and was it worth it? Soul held Maka to his chest, patting her on the back comfortingly. She was mumbling to herself that she deserved this. Soul growled in annoyance, she seemed too eaten up by the kisses that she shared with Soul, but when Wes was cheating on her she wasn't mad at Soul or Wes, she was annoyed with herself. He didn't want to hear it anymore, he didn't want to hear how she should have got what was coming and Wes had every right. Cheating was not cool.

Soul pushed Maka against the stall door, kissed away her tears, tasting the salt of her sorrow, her mumbling mouth was silenced with Soul's dry lips.

Well that's a wrap people! I do hope you guys have enjoyed this! One more thing, could you guys look me up on Tumblr, if you have an account. I just want to know who you guys are! You can look me by typing miss fu, in tags, or look on my profile near the end of it, and find my URL. Please because I want more followers, and I will definitely follow you guys. Please! Anyways thank you guys for reading this, and please do review.

Chang-chang83

xxx


	6. The Best Dish Is Betrayal

Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter? I did get strange review saying they would kill me if I didn't update. Well at least I die with a full stomach. Anyways guys! Guess what?! I got twitter. You can find me at fanny Chang-Chang moomoomilk. Or you can look at my profile to find it. :D I will follow you guys back as well! Dedicating this chapter to:

Kerri leilua321

Crystal turtle

Blue velvet swings (aka fucking faggot)

XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo

Tiger-heart(guest)

YOU GUYS ARE SUPER DOOPER AWESOME! XD

Anyways on with the story!

Soul pushed Maka against the stall door, kissed away her tears, tasting the salt of her sorrow, her mumbling mouth was silenced with Soul's dry lips.

The rumbling of the shoppers echoed through the empty ladies restroom, as Maka was pushed against the stall door. Maka's cheeks: a glowing cherry-red and her eyes wide and green. Soul was breathing slightly heavier, his eyes a bright red in disbelief and his han cupping Maka's jaw tenderly.

"Soul" breathed out Maka, staring into his ruby red eyes. "Why-"

"Please, let me have-" soul started as he tipped her chin up, so he caught her lips with his own.

"Mumph" her hands crept up to her hair, the desire to see if his hair was fluffy as cotton wool, and was surprised that it wasn't, but silky. She could run her hands through it all day.

"this" Soul finished as his lips were hovering over her swollen lips, his lazy red eyes flickerer to her bottle green eyes.

"Soul..." Maka gasped out, and clenched his hair even more as he bit her lip, hard.

"shush. Just don't Maka-" Soul hushed Maka as he feathere kisses over her jaw and throat making her shiver in anticipation.

"OH Doris! That is fantastic!" squealed a random stranger.

"I know Betty! He's going to take me out for dinner, then a walk in the park, and he says he's got a surprise!" gossiped the old ladies. Soul and Maka turned to stone. Holding their breaths and their eyes wide with fear.

The old ladies left noisily, the stall door opened squeakily and Maka stepped out awkwardly her hands filled with bags an silently washed her hands. As Soul left the ladies room, not attracting any attention, and leaned back against the wall, with a slight smirk.

They walked back to the car park, trying to stuff the bags into the compartment, when

"Maka!" Wes cried out, alone now. Just as happy as he was in the morning. Soul growled, and rolled his eyes. Maka's eyes nearly watered but she plastered a believable smile on her face as Wes struted over to them.

"Did you guys have fun? Dad wanted breakfast and we sorted out business earlier than we expected so I have the day off today." Wes explained, holding Maka around her waist. Soul sat down heavily on his motorbike, expecting to hear loud screams of annoyance from Maka humiliating Wes, but instead heard the quiet rolling of shopping carts. Soul turned to find Wes whispering in Maka's ear with a warning, cunning smile on Wes's smarmy face.

"hey Soul, help Maka by taking her bags." Wes ordered Soul and walked away with his arm still around Maka's waist. Soul sighed in annoyance and started up the engine, sat down and drove out.

-WITH MAKA AND WES-

Wes helped Maka into the car and walked around and got in himself, strapped himself in, and started up the car and reversed out and drove onto te road back home.

So how was today? Did you get everything you need?" Wes asked nicely.

"yes" Maka answered shortly. Surprised at the sudden answer, Wes took another brave stab at the conversations.

"so what do you want to do tonight?" Wes asked. Maka was lost in thought, the same scene of Wes in the shop with the other woman was replaying in her head very clearly. She noticed that Wes was giving her weird looks, and replied

"isn't there dinner with your parents?

"oh yeah... Ugh."Wes grimaced "doesn't matter, as long as I have you, it will all be fine." those words were spoken with such love and care, but they came out of a tainted, untruthful mouth, not unlike her cheating father. Tears delicately trailed down her cheek and dripped slowly onto her skirt.

"Maka! What's wrong? What did I say?" asked Souk genuinely worried, almost letting go of the steering wheel.

"you-" Maka wiped the tears on the sleeve of her blazer "lied to me. I saw you with the brunette" Maka buried her face into her hands. Wes tried to soothe her with hushes. He parked the car in the driveway, and undid his seatbelt, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Maka I'm sorry! I told her it couldn't happen, because I had a girlfriend! But she's Dad's secretary, and she just grabbed my tie and pulled me. I'm sor sorry Maka, but there is no one that has your class, style and intelligence. I'm am truly sorry that you had to see that." Wes apologized again and again.

Maka' cries ceased, and her breath returning back to normal. She finally lifted up her head, to look into Wes's eyes with her own pufy red ones.

"there are no other women?" Maka asked quietly.

"none other than you! Wes held Maka's tear-stricken face gently, and wiped away her tears with his rough thumb. To prove his point he sweetly pressed his lips against hers to let her responf first. She kissed him back, ad her heart started to let him back in as well.

-DINNER-

The maids had set down the sliver plates dishes, full of mouthwatering food on left quietly, and the all of them picked up their cutlery and began to pile their forks high and enjoy the food.

"so how is everyone?" inquired Caroline (mother) as she picked up a slice of roast carrot.

"I had to dismiss Maggie. You remember my secretary?" Trent (father) informed her, with a little disapproving shake of his head, as he cut up his steak.

"ah why? She is a lovely sweet girl." Caroline's eyes wide with surprise.

"She was acting very inappropriately toward Wes here, and Wes here was trying to be an honest man, repeatedly telling her that he already had a girlfriend.

Soul choked on his parsnip, and had to have his father thump him on the back.

"the brunette?"

"Yes, she was getting in the way of business." Trent was making eye contact with Wes, and their eyes met or a few meanful seconds.

Dinner ended quietly, with the chewing of the food.

-AFTER DINNER-

Soul was in his old room, skimming through the bookshelf. Stuffing his hands into his pockets grumpily, again there was Wes being showed off like the perfect child, and the fact he was cheating on Maka was forgotten, and replaced by a tale of a sneaky woman trying to seduce Wes. Soul pissed off, he huffed loudly. His parents would always cover up for Wes, nothung to tarnish the Evans family name. Then he remembered Maka, how strange it was to see her green orbs cloudy with confusion, when Trent and Wes had metioned 'business'. What was this mystery business? How would this affect the whole family? Soul had the feeling of negitive things were about to happen.

Maka climbed the creaking stairs, she disn't notice Wes behind her. She walked slowly and saw the the second last room had light steaming from it. She knocked on the door, causing Soul to look up and Maka.

"is this your old room?" Maka asked him

"yes, believe it or not." Soul dropped his book in the table.

Maka walked in, she still didn't notice Wes tailing her. He had hid just on the wall of the doorframe outside, putting his ear very close to the open door, his back flat against the wall.

"nice selection you have here." complimented Maka, and pulled out ine if the books, her back to Soul.

"yes, I like it too" Soul agreed. Maka's slender neck never looked so appealing to him. He stepped closer so his breathibg feathered her neck, she turned sharply, facing Soul.

"Soul, please, no, your brother" protested Maka as Soul's lips were growing closer and closer.

Maka was trying to make more excuses, till Soul's lips were miliimetres apart, and Maka looked cross-eyed as she stared down at the close contact of their lips, and stared back into his garnet coloured eyes, and Soul raised his eyebrows sliently asking to say anything. After no response Soul held her head in his hands and lowered down tasting her sweet lips. Maka held onto his wrists kissing him back with much need. Soul pushed her back into the bookcase, pining her arms high above her head so she would not be able to escape him. Their needy moans and Frantic kissing filled the air, and saturated the air with passion. Wes clenched his hands into fists, hissing very quietly and stalked away quietly, scheming.

Hope you guys liked that. Sorry if it seems crap, because I was writing this on my phone, so typing is so annoying. My sister is being a total bitch, and ny parents are pissing me off, so I wrote this as I was cursing my parents.

Chang-chang83

Xxx


	7. Roses Are Forever, And So Are Violins

Hey guys, its so much fun to read your reviews! I told my best friend about the reviews that you guys wrote, during my german lesson. She said that you guys are a tiny bit strange, as you guys are requesting more, but she says its cool that you guys actually want more of the story. And I love how you guys are on Soul's side. However I find it funny, that you guys hate Wes for cheating on Maka, however Soul and Maka cheated first. But it doesn't matter, you guys are hilarious!

Anyways on with the story!

Wes clenched his hands into fists, hissing and stalked away quietly, scheming.

Soul and Maka broke apart, their noses barely touching, eyes locked, and their breaths were the only thing that was audible in the silent room. They heard a scuffle outside and a sudden shadow moving across the gap of the open door. Whipping their heads around, they waited for any other sounds, but none was heard. Maka looked up at Soul's slightly bowed head, and her wrists were finally released. She didn't know why but she found her hand catching his chin and pulling him down to her lips.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Wes! When are you planning to put the rest of the plan in action? If you want it, then you need to do it very soon." warned Trent (father)

"Yes Dad, I've got everything. I just need to it set up, and sort a little *cough* mess. Don't worry dad, everything is going according to plan." grinned Wes as he rolled a metal ball between his index finger and thumb.

-PAGE BREAK-

The next day was refreshing, well at least Maka thought so. She had thought all night about everything. If Wes could have the courage and the strength to tell the truth she could too. She was an adult, so she should act like one too! Smiling serenely at the cloudless morning sky, Maka brushed through her ashy blonde hair.

Soul ruffled his messy bed hair, and blinked his sleepy eyes rather confusedly at the bright sunlight of the morning. He groaned at the sudden sunlight, and fell back down onto his bed, pressing his forearm onto his eyes, trying to ignore the sunlight. Finding that this was useless, Soul swung his legs off the bed, and stretched out his arms. Whistling ; Soul showered, and his mind wandered happily about a single bottle-green eyed, witty, ashy blonde haired young lady.

Wes was sitting at the glass table, his face buried in the newspaper, a forkful of scrambled egg in his other hand.

"Morn-Morning" stuttered Maka, as she kissed Wes on the cheek, and grabbed a plate, and placing some food on it.

"Morning to you too Hun" said Wes, as he put down the paper and took a long drink from his coffee cup. "I'll be leaving soon, so what are you doing today then?" Wes asked

"Wes, can I talk to you for a moment?" Maka asked, her stomach twisting itself into knots, as she sat down delicately on the opposite chair, and placing down her plate with a small "chink". She held her breath, steeling herself, and repeating her little speech in her head.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Wes asked kindly, but his mind was hoping for what he wanted.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. And it's time for me tell you something as well." Maka patted his hand comfortingly.

"What's the matter Maka? Tell me, I'm all ears" Wes pulled her cool, slightly clammy hand into his larger, warmer, rougher hands.

"Well, ummm, errr... Ikissedyourbrother" she said rather hurriedly. Her eyes blinking rapidly, as she tried to hold back the tears and looking down at her plate.

There was a moment of painful, awkward silence. The birds cawed loudly as they fluttered out of their nests in the cherry blossom tree.

Wes's eyes widened, and blinked in surprise. To be honest, he was not expecting a guilty confession, but a cold strange feeling in his stomach and another clutched at his heart. After hearing those mumbled, hurried words, he grasped the hand in a much stronger almost painful grasp.

"Aahhh... Ummm Wes... Could you just, ummmm let go..." Maka asked squeakily, and clutched at Wes's wrist, trying to ease the sudden pain. She felt the reassuring feeling of blood flowing back into the hand. She moved her wrist around, to help the flow and looked to Wes, still waiting for his reaction. She thought

*he must be heart-broken. What have I done? I'm just as bad as my father...* she continued thinking negatively.

"If you want me out of the house, and gone forever for the rest of your life just say the word, and I'll go. I'm so sorry Wes, I love you." apologised Maka, and turned her back as she walked away, the tears dropping onto her top and down her cheeks.

Pulled back, her back against his chest, his heavy breath in her ear, disturbing the strands of her hair. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her still.

"Did you really mean that?" Wes breathed out into her ear.

"Yes" Maka answered, lifting her head up, holding Wes's arms.

"Then it does not matter, that you cheated. Did you have sex with him?" Wes asked bluntly, holding his breath for the answer.

"No! We only kissed. I promise you! I swear Wes! Please believe me. You can ask your brother!" Maka pleaded, and turned to face Wes, clutching at his shirt with her slender fingers and her tears raining on his shirt.

She felt his warm, long fingers grasping her chin, and lifting it up so he could see those beautiful, honest, innocent eyes. A kind and happy smile graced his face. He held her magnificent face in both of his hands, his thumbs wiped away the large tears and whispered against her trembling lips.

"I love you too."

-THAT NIGHT-

Soul was out in town, with Black*Star in the cinema.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Black*Star exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up and down, and Soul clapping his hands over his ears but smiling fondly.

"So how's it going with seducing your bro's girlfriend?" Black*Star said, amazingly casual.

"It's going fine, she couldn't keep her hands off me." Soul boasted slightly. He blushed as he could remember clear as day: her soft rose petal lips, her jade green eyes, alive with fire.

"You better do it fast, it's been 6 months hasn't? Split them up for me, I know he's your brother, but I hate him." Black*Star admitted darkly.

"Hahaha, don't worry, everything is falling into place." chuckled Soul.

"She's pretty awesome, she knows about motorcycles, and her body... Dude I can't even tell you. Nor do I want to." Soul joked.

-AT THE HOUSE-

Maka hummed happily as she dumped her bag on the floor, and flopped onto the bed, but squeaked as she felt a slight thumping on her head, and twisted her body around and rubbing her head soothingly. A pristine, large, plain white box was placed neatly on her bed. One of her eyebrows was high up into her fringe. Confused, she pulled off the feather-light card box cover slowly, and found a stunning, black, backstrapped halterneck dress. It was obviously expensive but not vulgar, she gasped loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth. She pulled out the dress by the straps, and a ivory coloured card sailed out, Maka picked up the card, and read the straight, short-stemmed letters, as it read

"Meet you outside, tonight"

Maka walked down the stairs elegantly, her ankle strap, peep-toe, heeled sandals, clicking against the oak wood stairs. She found red rose petals scattered along the hallway, and in the middle was the large, polished rounded table. It had a bouquet of divine and exquisite roses, bundled neatly, with streaks of golden ribbons, intwined with the moonlight coloured roses, ruby red roses, dusty pink peony roses, and a single almost black velvet petaled rose, that rested in the middle of the sea of the roses. She brought the bouquet of roses to her nose and sniffed carefully, and was in the waves of different floral scents, especially a distinct, winey smell protruding from the almost black, velvet rose.

Then Beethoven's romance violin orchestra n.o 2 wafted out from the garden. She walked around, full of curiosity, and was shocked to the max.

The cherry blossom, weeping willow and the tidily cut bushes were dotted with fairy lights. The fairy lights contrasted against the ebony black night sky, twinkling merrily. A string quartet were dragging their bows against their taut strings, and even more was Wes in a handsome, dashing suit, and a gleaming, elegant violin at his chin, his slender hand rolling *on the string, as he drew his bow across his strings. The notes trickled out sweetly, the quartet's notes fell quietly into the background, playing the notes again and again. Wes's violin gained more volume and dynamic, as his notes sped up and his bow moving more rapidly. It was the first time Maka actually heard Wes live, he didn't simply play it, but he made the notes come alive, the air felt romantic, classy and magical. His hand slowed down, as his notes died down as it finished as a slow, sweet triplet. Maka clapped, as she held the bouquet of roses in the crook of her arm. Wes smiled and bowed down in front of Maka holding his violin. The quartet finished, their notes faded and stood up to bow and clap Wes as well. They sat back down and placed their bows against their strings, and romance by Dmitri Shostakovich, strung out. Wes held out his hand to a stunned Maka and guided her under the weeping willow tree branches, and placed his hand on her slender hip and started to waltz around. They circled around, as the wind swept through the branches causing the branches to sway towards them.

"This is unbelievable." Maka breathed out, as she looked around the garden in awe.

"A beautiful lady deserves a beautiful night. This will be a new start, as we will be starting on a clean slate everything will be okay. No secrets, no anything, okay?" Wes told Maka, when he twirled her around and waltz in a circle again. Maka nodded in agreement, and smiling at Wes happily, and kissed his smooth lips again.

Maka was led to a tiny but romantic table. Wes held out Maka's chair, and pushed her seat in for her, and then sitting down himself. The quartet was still playing "romance" as the butler brought out their dishes, and they clinked their wine glasses in the air.

-IN THE HOUSE-

Soul closed the door behind him, walked in and saw two figures by the living room window, peering through it.

"What are you guys doing?" Soul asked confusedly.

"Shush!" his parents said pushing their fingers against their sealed lips.

He raised his eyebrows in amazement as he saw through the tiny crack between the curtains and saw tiny dots of lights, and was that a string quartet, outside?

He walked to his parents who were peeking through the curtains, both whispering excitedly to each other. Soul walked over and peeked the crack through the curtains.

"oh shit"

Desert was placed down in front of them, and Wes pushed the plate of rich, chocolate cake towards Maka, waiting expectantly at her. She dipped her spoon into the moist, spongy cake with the buttercream center, she found a hard bit in the middle. (eh? What could this be?) she dug around the hard bit, and spooned it out and found it was a large hazelnut. It had the words etched

"look to your right"

She raised her eyebrows in humoured confusion, and did as the nut said. There in his palm, was a midnight black satin box. There sat a sparkling, 14 carat, white diamond silver banded ring. He smiled up from his one-kneeled stance

"Will you marry me?

Ha! Hope you guys liked that! Tell me what you think. This is why SOMA can't happen yet... Love you guys! Sorry for any mistakes, typing on my phone. Also rolling, I'm not sure exactly, but it means when the two notes are played repeatedly, for a period of time. Well they call it that for piano pieces, I know this because I actually play the piano, not sure if it is the same for violins. What I mean is when the hand is "quivering" against the string. It may be the wrong vocabulary. do review.

Chang-chang83

Xxx


	8. The Stars Are Coming Out

That important, life changing question rang through her ears. It was as if she was watching a slideshow of her life, as she looked towards the swaying willow tree, the memories flashed at her.

-Flashback-

Maka and Kami came through the door, holding hands and giggling. They could smell the welcoming smell of the lasagne, and walked into the kitchen and Spirit with a cheerful smile on his face as he picked up Maka and kissed his wife on her cheek. Those were the days.

-Flashback-

Soul's heart thumped though his ears, a powerful steady beat, as he watched his brother suddenly fall onto one knee, and saw his mouth, move as he asked that simple question. His parents gasped and squealed, almost silently. His father held his mother's hand in almost a protective and supportive way as his mother was wiping away the tears with her index finger.

-Flashback-

His mother was sitting by their kitchen glass table, her face ghostly white and his father behind her chair, holding her hand in a supportive way.

-Thump!-

"What were you thinking!" his father threw down today's paper onto the table, making Wes and Soul jump.

"The newspapers are going to have a field day! This! This god-damned scandalous story! Tell me this is not true!" their father turned to face the two brothers, throwing his hands out and above his head in distress.

"TELL ME!" he bellowed out.

Wes looked up to their with an anguished face

" Dad! How would I know that slag, Rebecca would blab to the press? She was from a respectable family, educated and well respected in society, now we know why" he muttered darkly.

"hmm that does not explain the other stories, would you care to explain?" their father turned to the younger brother. Soul huffed and rolled his eyes, before he lifted his head to look straight at his father.

"What is wrong with me now Dad?" he asked mockingly

" WHAT IS WRONG?! WRONG BOY?!" roared their father. The glass chandelier tinkled a little as the sound waves of their father's roar echoing through their house.

"Why is there a story of you not attending Princeton?" Their father breathed out, angrily and continued on.

"The opponents told the press that "the devilish, cocky and infamous playboy, Soul 'eater' Evans, will not being attending Princeton, or any other respectable ivy league college, this coming fall. However this was expected from the rouge, ill disciplined, immature, youngest Evans brother." he quoted from the newspaper, his cheeks crimson with anger.

"Do you know how much strain you are putting this family under? I don't understand! We've given you the best, we put food on the table, we've given you the best education, anything you needed and wanted. And yet you still disrespect this family, by dragging the family through the mud. How dare you, how dare you put your own parents through the shame? Have you no care for your family!?" Their father held their mother's hand again. A ringing silence settled through.

"Okay, Soul you are going to a good college, I have contacts, you are not to go near any parties and we can hopefully "persuade" the press not to print anymore." he said to his wife, now he turned to Soul

"You better not fail, or you will be disowned boy. One more toe out of line and out to the streets you go." his father threatened. Their father turned to Wes

"You better keep track of the people you date, when you know her name and address you look her up, you find every dark little secret about her! You got that?" their father pointed at him,

"Yes dad." they chorused together, in a bored and exhausted voice.

"NOW GET OUT!"

-Flashback-

How different life was now, their parents were crying in happiness not in pain and sadness. Who was he to stop his parents to be proud, but a cold, low voice in his head reasoned

"Wes is a spoilt, big-headed ass, who is not suited for that elegant, magnificent Maka? Remember 3 years ago? Now's your chance to sabotage his happiness like he did to you!"

the voice left his mind as suddenly as it had came.

The string quartet stopped as Wes lowered down. Stars were blossoming in the night sky; Maka was taking a long time responding.

-Flashback-

Maka came through the door, hearing her father groans coming from the living room, she found him slumped on the couch and a glass of whisky on the table.

" Hey Maka! Hope you had a nice dayyyy" he slurred.

"Papa" maka sighed as she pulled up her crying father

"Maka I'm sorry for everything, I screwed up, and you got the brunt of it" he apologised, clasping her hands in his slightly clammier and colder ones

"Love is great yet fragile, and life is beautiful yet short, so take your leap of faith, and pray that you will fly high. Because Maka I know you will. Take love and never let go, because Maka I wish I never let your mother go. I really wish..." he slumped down the couch further and fell asleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Will you marry me, Maka Alburn?" Wes asked earnestly

"Yes, I would be honoured" Maka blushed.

They kissed and hugged tightly as the string quartet strung out;

The stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight

For you

For you

Thank you everyone, for reading! The song is by take that, and it is "rule the world", And please do review!

Chang-chang83

Xxx


	9. How To Piss Off Caroline Evans

As the violins and cello drew their bows across their strings enthusiastically, as Maka and Wes hugged each other tightly and Wes's mother bursting from the garden doors with tears streaming from her eyes, and wrapped both Maka and Wes in her tight and almost suffocating embrace. His father and Soul managed to contain themselves and lean against the garden doors.  
The next day, the neighbours were buzzing with the news of the newly engaged couple. Behind their neat and tidy fences and front gardens bearing colourful and tidily trimmed flowers. They talked over their fences, with occasional finger pointing and quiet giggling behind their hands. The family announced the happy news in their family newspaper and what also came with the news was another surprise. In a red envelope with gold, curly writing was neatly stamped across the page:  
You are officially invited to the Evans New Years party. For fun and festivities.  
We will also be celebrating the engagement of  
Maka Alburn and Wes Evans  
The date and dress code are enclosed with this invitation.  
We hope to see you there.  
It hit Maka, like a school bus last night.  
SHE ; MAKA ALBURN WAS GETTING MARRIED.  
Tied down to the same guy for the rest of her life. THE SAME GUY. She sat up, and turned to look at Wes; sleeping peacefully. She smiled, pushing his hair to one side and placing a small kiss on his nose and settled back down and laid her head on the crook of her arm. She thought to herself:  
I love Wes and that is the fact. The other stuff doesn't matter, as long as we stick together.  
She heard rustling beside her then added weight on her back.

"Maka?" Wes whispered sleepily into her ear.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Maka turned to face Wes's sleepy face.

"S'right" he replied sleepily, hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, and his nose buried in her hair and fell asleep, his steady breathing helping her fall back into the land of sleep and dreams.

The house over the two days was extremely busy and annoyingly noisy. What with the shrill voices of bossy party planners, the loud grumblings of the workers, you could barely hear yourself in your head over the din. Maka found it frustrating. She wanted to go back to Soul/Wes's apartment to finish off her presentation but their mother insisted that Maka should stay and help by giving her opinions. That couldn't be more wrong. What she found was that higher classed people had money. A lot of it. And they didn't do the work, it was actual party planners that had to carry out the orders whilst the commanders had a nice time, drinking expensive coffee out of expensive coffee cups. Maka had also learned that to never ever disagree with them as well. She happened to make that mistake, yesterday when she opposed to the flower arrangements.  
-YESTERDAY-  
"Now Sophie, make sure that the florists place the camellias, magnolias and jasmines are all arranged in the pots outside, at the entrance.  
Then the white roses, white hibiscus's and white lilies are dotted around the house, do you understand? Everything needs to be perfect, or heads will roll" their (Wes's & Soul's) mother said sternly. The planner was scribbling notes as quickly as she could as their mother gave a satisfied smile as she heard the hurried scratching of the pen over the paper. Maka felt a little sorry for the poor girl, she was already efficient enough, and yet she was being threatened, also Maka thought that the place would look a little... Boring; white flowers, the white season, white everything! Where were they living? Jack Frost's place? There should be a little dash of colour in this place, to liven up this place. Who knew upper class people decorated so... Dull.  
"Umm Caroline?" Maka asked, a little scared.

"Yes Maka dear?" Caroline answered, but was still checking her list

"Don't you think we should, I don't know, add a bit more colour to the place?" Maka asked, hesitantly.

Wind whooshed over, making the windows in the french door rattle. Maka really did feel like she was in Jack Frost's castle. The place seemed to have dropped a couple of degrees. The party planner even stopped writing and her eyes seemed to be watching a tennis match. Her eyes shooting from Caroline to the slightly cowering Maka.  
"If you say so Maka, it is your party after all. I agree" Caroline said stiffly. Her tone did not agree with her, it was more like: disagree with me again, and I will destroy you.  
The party planner scribbled out her previous notes, and shyly asked  
"What flowers would Miss Alburn like?"  
At that time Maka never felt so awful as she did now. She had an annoyed future mother-in-law and a terrified party planner, who thought Maka might snap off her head at any moment. Just great, if she just kept her trap shut she would have left in peace to do her paper. Maka was pulled out of her little world of depression and regret by Soul.

"Yo Maka, what's up with you? Did my mom give you too many orders?" Joked Soul.

"Not exactly... I disagreed with her ideas of the flower arrangements..." Maka scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Wow, go poke a sleeping dragon in the eye Maka. You sure are a brave girl. First you make an awful joke with my father then you disagree with my mom? " chuckled Soul.

"Ahh Soul! There you are! I need to ask you something!" Caroline seemed to appear out of thin air, her hands fluttering out in front of her.

"Yes mom?" Soul stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Could you teach, Maka the lessons in etiquette. I have a feeling that she may need them for the party." Caroline threw a knowing look at Maka, making Maka blush.

"Umm yeah...?" Answered Soul, a little surprised and thankful to fate.

"That will be all. Now get going! Both of you! Out of the house! The party is in two days! And you're in way! Now!" Caroline chivied them out, rather aggressively.

Great, Maka thought. I have a mad future mother-in-law, a frightened party planner and now a future brother-in-law that I have kissed multiple times... Just fan-fucking-tastic.  
Soul could almost cry in joy, he could spend time with her, for a good reason. He could monopolize her time, he could call her at any time and it would be okay because he had an alibi that was established by his mother. He grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her to his motorcycle.  
"Hey, I can teach you how to ride a motorcycle as well." He smiled goofily at his own luck.

You are invited to the New Year party and the celebration of Wes and Maka engagement. Please do dress to impress. Hope to see you there!

Well... This was the... Crappiest chapter in this series, but I really needed it to get to the next chapter! Sorry I took like a gazillion years to do this. School finished 22 of December, I still hadn't bought my christmas presents for my family, then christmas, then I had a wedding reception to go to, and now I'm ill. Not really an excuse but that's all I've got. I tried to get it in time with the new year. I failed that, sorry. Also I think this a short chapter, sorry, again! The lessons... Well they were an excuse for Soul and Maka to spend more time together. -.- there was a bit of everything Wes X Maka and soon to be a lot of Maka X Soul! Anyways sorry about the extremely late update, any mistakes and HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

Love from  
Chang-Chang83.  
Btw I have Twitter, could you please follow me, I follow back!  
Fanny Chang-Chang moomoomilk6(you know the whole she-bang about following ppl, right?)  
Xxx


	10. Alcohol Sometimes Brings Out The Truth

ey there, hope you enjoy this new chapter. It should be longer. Anyways please do enjoy!

Maka loved books, breathed them, slept with them, lived them. She read Malory Towers* and they talked about etiquette classes. Sure there was the elegant room that was handsomely decorated, the dainty china figures that were dotted around, and a cream couch. Yes all the normal things were there, however when did they ever mention a teacher who was also the brother-in-law that she had kissed on multiple occasions. Also she was pretty sure that the teacher didn't have a roll of newspaper to hit the student on the back of the head if they did something wrong.  
"Maka! For today's lesson I'll have to teach you the basics of etiquette. That means walking, talking and dining. And tomorrow I'll teach you the finer points. Any questions?" Soul asked Maka. She shook her head and Soul carried on.  
"So first stop: how to walk like a lady" he laughed and gestured Maka to stand.

"Okay Maka walk, what you think a 'lady' should walk like." Sitting in a chair looking at Maka, smirking.  
Oh how she was going to wipe that damn smirk off.  
She walked how she thought a lady should walk.  
-THUMP!-

"Bwahahahahahahahhahahahahaha haha" Soul was on the floor, smacking his roll of newspaper against the carpeted floor.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry Maka. Don't give me that look, it was hilarious. Your walk was close... To a strut. You're not showing off your clothes. You're showing off your elegance, style, grace, beauty. It's like saying, come and envy me." Soul summarised, he took Maka's wrist and stood her straight and placed a book on her head.

"Oh okay, walk from the back of the room to the door, without the book falling off. Straight back, look straight ahead." Instructed Soul.  
And she did it without fail, they tried without the book and succeeded.

"Now n.o 2! How to sit. Now Maka come and sit next to me on this couch." Soul patted the spot next to him on the couch. As she sat down she ran her hands under thighs, as if she was smoothing out a skirt, and sat down softly. Her hands gently on top of each other in her lap. Soul stood up and inspected her. He came a little too close to her face. "Is this uncomfortable?" Then a sudden grin on her mischievous face. And her hand was on his nose tweaking it.

"Hahahahahahaha! Got your nosie!" Laughed Maka.

"Real mature Maka" commented Soul sarcastically.

"That was for laughing at me before!" And she stuck out her tongue, childishly.  
Soul rolled his eyes and asked her to sit up again, inspecting her from the behind.

"Your back is a little slumped. Put your back straight.. Maka" Soul whispered in her ear, his teeth almost nibbling on her ear, his hot breath fanning against it, making Maka almost melt. Too lost in the sensations she didn't correct her back and felt hands at her back.

"If you won't do it, I will have to force you then" he silkily threatened in her ear and his hands shifted her back straight. Maka too embarrassed to say anything nodded and tried to keep her blush down.  
They went on to dining. Maka was constantly hit by the roll of newspaper as she was constantly faulting. However they had succeeded in covering the basics of etiquette and were sitting on the cream couch chattering away.

"Thanks Soul for taking the time to teach me." Thanked Maka

"Maybe I can get something back in return for my time and services?" He asked quietly, as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"Wh-hat?" Maka asked a little scared

"You know what I mean. Ma-ka" sounding out the syllables in her ear, making her shiver. He slowly took her hand in his, and pushed her down on the couch, his lazy red eyes just above her sea green eyes. Her legs trapped in his, her hands grasped in his, all means of escape were futile. He lowered his slightly dry lips to her collar bone. Butterfly kisses up her neck to her ear.

"My sister in law. So delectable, all mine for now, and my brother doesn't know. Do you like being loved by two brothers? To be given their full attention and love? To be secretly shared between the two of us?" Soul whispered between kisses. Maka felt her head was going to explode, it was already beetroot red. She barely whimpered.

"Tell me. Who is the better kisser? Who do you think loves you more? Who gives you passion? Who lights your Soul alight with sexual desire?" He huskily asked, she tried to turn her head away. He was not having any of that. He grasped her chin and put his forehead on hers, seeing her now bottle green eyes.

"Tell me Maka"

"We-wes." She shut her eyes, waiting for an explosion of anger. It came in form of a kiss. Soul's slightly dry lips covering hers, his sly and slick tongue running over fuller ones, making her feel electric, she gasped as she felt Soul's sharp, dangerous albeit sexy teeth nibbling on her lip, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Her sweet, sweet mouth, was like a hidden cave of gold. So sweet and tender.  
She was blushing so much she thought she would have a fainted with how much blood was rushing to her cheeks. As they stopped for breath she tried to sit up, but Soul had her all pinned down, and she tried to stop her rapidly beating heart to steady and turned so not to face Soul.  
Soul unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, the top of her cleavage showing, all deliciously pale, and excellent to make bites on. Her sweet, spice flavoured her skin, as he placed his lips just above her breasts, nipping and licking to her collar bone to the hollow of her throat. He noticed she turned her face away, but she her mouth was betraying her, cute moans and gasps filled his ears.

"Maka, love look down. I want to see your expression." He grinned as her face was contorted to shock, and then anger,"Soul! Wes might see them!" Maka tried to stop his actions.

"Let him see. I do not care, he should know not to touch what is mine. And you seem to enjoy it." Soul grinned against her spicy sweet skin, and resumed what he was doing. Maka was thrown back into the world of pleasure groaned loudly, arched her head back so her throat was given more exposure to Soul's dangerous teeth and threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping it. She only thought of one thing before she was totally overwhelmed of pleasure "scandalous".

-NEXT NIGHT-

Wes and Trent were in the study. Enjoying a glass of brandy, both laughing as the fireplace crackled.

"Well everything is going to plan, eh Wes?" Trent chuckled as he poured another glass of brandy for him and his son.

"Yep, all falling into place. That's it right, no having kids or anything?" Wes asked seriously.

"No not yet son. Don't worry. But Grandkids aren't unwelcome you know." His father suggested.

"Yeah, I would like kids with Maka but we have to get married first, for the company first." Wes and Trent chuckled and clinked glasses. Little did they know someone was outside, holding her breath, eyes streaming down her face, barely able to believe her first engagement was a sham. They said nothing about Love. Nothing. She carried her way to her room, dumped her things took her wallet and keys, walked down to the gravel driveway and drove into the night.

-SOUL'S APARTMENT-

Damn it he couldn't get her out of his mind. Again and again, she was there in haunting nightmares and in beautiful dreams. He was supposed to de-rail her from Wes, split them. Not become infatuated by her. She was just a girl that was supposed to be gone by now. But he knew she was a random girl, she was the hardest challenge he had ever faced and he loved it. Trying to sway her to break from Wes. He just couldn't break her love and loyalty to his bastard of a brother. But yet he couldn't. No matter how he kissed her, gifted her. Nothing swayed her. But he had a niggling feeling that he knew that if she went away with a broken heart he would feel guilty, and would be heart broken himself. He liked her, maybe loved her? But he just wanted her, his bastard brother should never deserve something so beautiful, loving like her. He wanted her, all of her, emotionally, physically, spiritually. Everything. He just didn't let himself want her, because he was a saboteur, cold and ruthless. No feelings. -RING RING-

Hello?

Is this Soul Evans?

Who is this?

I'm George from the "Soulless drinkers" bar, could you come and pick up your girlfriend or friend from the bar. She's had too much to drink, and she seems really upset.  
"Yeah sure. I'll be there soon: Soul ended the call, grumbling "Damnit Maka, what's wrong."

Soul arrived shortly, locked the car and pushed open the door of the bar. The air was hazy with smoke, a quiet, depressed atmosphere of the drinkers, and a low hum of music. He noted a tiny waisted figure in a leather jacket and a bottle of scotch next to it. The bar keeper nodded to him and he knew it was Maka.

"Care to tell me why you're here?" Soul asked as sat down next to her.

"Sure..." Maka poured another glass.

"Now as you are drowning your sorrows into this bottle, why are you drowning your sorrows?" Soul asked.

"Your brother and father do not care for human affections. My engagement and marriage is a sham. I found out it is only to secure the future of the company in Wes's power. Does that seem like enough to drown my sorrows?" Maka questioned Soul and she drank the rest of her scotch.

"Fair enough, but there are better things to do than to get drunk. Now come on, up you get. We'll stay at my apartment. I don't think my mother's shrill calls in the morning will bode well your hangover." Soul put his around he waist and helped her up. He laid a few notes on the counter and. left the hazy, sickly air. His face was greeted with cool, fresh air of the night, he was about to take a step to the car when he got tackled to wall. His arm around Maka was now in her grip. Was she an angry drunk? Damnit why didn't he ask?  
He shut his eyes to wait for any violent acts, but there was sobbing. He looked down to see Maka grasping the front of his jacket, and hiding her face and tears in it.

"I'm sorry Soul, I'm an absolute mess. My head is going crazy." Maka apologised, a little muffled as it was spoken into the front of his jacket.  
"You're very interesting, sexy and caring. I'm sorry that I made you come out here to pick me up" Maka apologised.

"It's okay" Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sexy, interesting and caring...

"Repayment is ,of course in order"Maka whispered. She pressed her lips to his. She tasted wonderful, scotch on her lips and the smell of lavender in her hair. She literally threw herself at him. What more could he want? The woman he had wanted, given to him, albeit drunk. It was kind of hot for Soul, Maka taking control, like this. They stopped, Maka rested her head on Soul's collar, her breathing rapid, his musk was intoxicating, she must try it, taste it remember it. She hurriedly kissed his collar,throat, anywhere. But it was harder and harder to keep her eyes open, her will to not fall under the tantalising idea of sleep was forever decreasing. And so she fell.

Soul rested his head against the brick wall. He tried to restrain himself from making too many pleasured sounds. What was the girl doing to him? Here she was offering herself to him. Oh but he would do anything for her. Just that sad broken look, her eyes glistening, mournful green, nearly broke his heart. Anything to not see that look again. He heard a cute little snore, and laughed. He caught her hand in his and picked her up bridal style to the car, and placed her, sitting: her head against the window. He got in the car himself, and placed a kiss on her forehead and on her nose. As if he couldn't help himself he took one more kiss from her alcoholic lips.

Well that's it for today folks. Hope you liked it!

*Malory Towers- it's a book series by Enid Blyton. It's about a girls boarding school. And they talk about finishing classes and whatnot. It's just a reference. Sorry if you didn't understand, it's a british thing. Sorry! Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry!

Please review!  
Chang-Chang83  
Xxxx


	11. Is This The End Of Them

Well... Maka and Wes MAY break up. Not giving away anything. Oh and Soul might JUST die. Hahaha. Anyways on with the story.

Pain... She felt like she was spinning. Well at least her head was... She seemed to be flat on her back, on a nice mattress and her head was comforted by fluffy pillows. She fluttered her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden light of the morning light. Her tongue felt furry and her throat felt awful and raw... She stuck out her tongue, almost gagging on the taste of her mouth, she looked around and found a glass of water, and snatched it, swallowing it in one go. Her throat felt slightly relived of it's sand-paper like texture-feel. Now feeling a little more lively and healthy, she slowly placed her feet on the bedroom floor and tip toed out of the room. Sticking her head out of the door she sighed, and walked quickly to the bathroom. Pushing down the handle but it was wrenched out of her grasp and steam billowed out in foggy clouds.

In front of her was Soul, only in a towel. ONLY in a towel. His hair floppy from the shower. She followed a drop of water, that dripped down his snowy white hair. Dripped onto his tanned shoulder. His very nice, tanned muscular figure. She tried to pull her eyes away from his appealing and fit body. But they just travelled further down, down to his stomach and his towel line. His slim hips had a fluffy white towel neatly tied around. She just wanted to touch his skin, just to see how smooth it was. Just a touch.  
"Shi- I'm so sorry!" Maka squealed and slammed the door back in surprise and held it, with her back against the door.

"Soul I'm so sorry!"

Soul chucked as Maka ran away into the room. He knew she was checking his body out. He didn't want to sound like an arrogant idiot, but yeah she was. He smiled as he change into his clothes. She was just too adorable sometimes. He caught himself smiling in his mirror. Why was he so happy about? This little warm feeling, was now more powerful when he was thinking about Maka. Was this love? No it must be that he was growing fond of her and her ways. He was Soul Eater. He was the younger brother heart breaker. He had no feelings for his brother's fiancés. However why did he have that niggling little feeling in his gut that when Maka confronts Wes about their relationship, he would feel a little sad. Don't get him wrong he would be happy when his cold hearted, selfish bastard of a brother would be split from probably the most perfect woman in the world. But there would be no doubt that she would be heart broken, and she would have that same broken, depressed heart-breaking expression. The one that made Soul's heart wrench. Soul stared at the mirror, what was he doing?

"Boy, what are you doing? You actually have feelings for this brat?" The voice (the devil) spat at him.

"She's not a brat. She's Maka and she's beautiful, funny, sweet, wonderful-" Soul gushed

"Look we all know you are in love her, but no need to express it. Pah! You have feelings for her, you are pathetic. Do you not learn from your mistakes?" The voice criticised.

"Shut the hell up and go back to wherever you came from!" Soul thought back, and was left in peace with his thoughts. Soul walked to his door, and out of his room to his kitchen, preparing breakfast.  
After the two exchanged their greetings they ate their breakfast in a slightly uncomfortable silence, but all in all it was a refreshing, rehydrating and reliving breakfast, and Maka felt she could tackle her problem. At least she felt like she could.  
As they drove onto the driveway, the rest of the family ran out to greet them. Still in their PJ's and their phones in their hands, they ran out to hug Maka and to thank Soul.

"Honey where have you been?" Caroline gave her a rib- cracking hug.

"Please don't do that again. I looked into your room and all I saw was your items dumped onto the bed and your car gone." Wes asked calmly almost condescendingly. Maka's eyebrow's knitted together, she was not a child, so she would not tolerate his condescending tone.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child Wes. I am an adult with my responsibility. I was depressed, sad and lonely. You were too busy chinking glasses at your success of the plan of securing the future of the company. Don't take me for a fool Wes, Trent, I heard everything." Maka had a steely glint in her now moss green eyes.

"Maka don't start a scene out here, where everyone can see" Caroline asked her kindly. Looking around her shoulders seeing their neighbours stare at their strange gathering in their driveway.

"Look we can talk and sort everything out, in the kitchen with coffee. Come on" she whispered an ushered them inside. And they walked silently into the house.  
-KITCHEN-

"Yes Maka. The marriage is to insure Wes could run the company safely in his hands." Trent explained it.

"And that's it! You think that maybe I would have some feelings? I may not be the "perfect" lady, with no social graces, and no opinions, but I do have feelings. Did you think for one moment that I might want to marry for love? Am I just a doll, a plaything?" Maka argued.

"Maka of course you're not a plaything. You're blowing everything way out of proportion! Stop acting like common brat! This is not how you should act, especially when we are married. Act like a lady." Wes spat at her, annoyed.

"A lady huh? Well how about this?" Maka raised an eyebrow and picked up her glass, and threw it's contents in his face and raised her hand and brought it to his face. The sound rang through the house, Soul tried to keep his jaw from dropping and smiling, but he knew better to smile at a situation like this, especially when his parents were here.

"Sorry you may have to find another girl to suit the job." And walked off to another room.  
Wes gently felt his cheek, a red mark was blossoming on his cheek. His ears still ringing from the slap. He left in silence his mind boggling. His parents were so shocked and confused on what to do that they left in a daze, unsure how to take this new situation.

Soul left to find Maka, and was not too surprised that she had taken refuge into his room, lying on her side, curled into a ball like a cat. He sighed and leant against the door frame. He did not expect this, nor did he not expect or did he think his parents could not be more shocked. This girl was brilliant, fantastic and now very vulnerable. He was brought back to earth with a heart throbbing sob. Soul closed the door behind him and walked slowly to his bed, calmly approaching Maka, and laid next to her.

"Congratulations for becoming a legend. You slapped and chucked water on an Evans. And still came out alive." Soul joked lightly.

"Thanks..." Maka hiccuped as she chuckled. She rolled over to face Soul. Her tears marking tracks on her cheeks, her apple green eyes brimming with tears.

"It hurts I guess. I was so mad. I've never been caught in such a big scandal. I couldn't believe it, my feelings were worth nothing to them. It caused this anger to rise. Well I'm sorry to make this more awkward for you" Maka apologised and tried to get up, but fell back onto her butt and felt a hard chest against her back.

"Where are you going?" Soul whispered into her ear.

"Leaving." Maka answered simply.

"Don't leave. Well don't leave me yet" Soul asked. Blushing. He could feel his face heat up, all the way to his neck. She was going to say no, he could feel it.

"If you say so." And laid there, tears still trailing down her face. Soul pulled her closer and she rolled to face him, his long, elegant finger wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry, you can always... Fall on me" Soul reassured her. He was so sweet caring, why didn't she fall for him first?  
Why couldn't she have met him first?

"Thanks Soul." And closed her eyes. Her body, conscious and mind falling to sleep. Soul placed his forehead against hers, gently pressing his lips on hers, licking at her tear tracks, cleaning them from her cheeks, tasting the salt of her sorrow.

"Soul... Soul..." She started, Soul stared at her moving lips.

"I think... Love you..." She mumbled, then she grabbed his shirt, ensuring he didn't leave her side. Soul stared at her intently, breathed out

"I think I love you too" he admitted against her lips, and kissed her again. He hugged her, supporting her head, held her closer to his chest and to his heart as well.

Well I hope you guys are happy. Wes and Maka seem to have a big fight. Soul and Maka have admitted their love. Now will they get married? Please do review. Please tell me what you think might happen. I need some ideas. Ahhh! I hope you guys liked that. Sorry if it seems sloppy because I am tired and typing on my phone, so if there are tons of mistakes I'm sorry! Also the last scene is badly written. I'm SO SORRY! -cries- I should stop writing because I'm such a bad writer. -sniff-

Chang-Chang83!  
Xxx


	12. Take What You What

Thanks everyone! You guys actually make my day. I'm not sure if I will be updating later in the week because I'm doing my exams. -.- So I'll be busy panicking, or it may be the polar opposite: update faster. So anyways enjoy the chapter, you guys are amazing. Enjoy.

The string trio drew their bows gracefully across their instruments. Everyone stood up and looked to the large oak doors, smiling, buzzing with anticipation.

Finally she walked appeared at the doors. Like a magical apparition, of a heavenly angel in a magnificent, satin lace gown. Her tiny hands, so fragile, shook with excitement, so much to make the very petals of the freesias and the lilies vibrate. The song gradually gained tempo with her every step.

Their mothers had their handkerchiefs, gently tapping at their eyes, their fathers blinking back theirs, showing some sort of masculine self control. The song died away as she met her partner at the altar. Everyone sat down, a little noisily, the vicar started. They looked at each other lovingly, and at that famous and anticipated part of the touching ceremony, "I do"'s were exchanged.

Everything was successful and flawless, he lifted up the lace veil to kiss his new, stunning wife. He almost dropped it. No one seemed to notice, they were still clapping, Soul staggered back, but the bride was insistent. Now the clapping seemed mechanical and demonic. Could no one see the weird situation? His wife now had a strong grasp on him, her nails blood red, dug into his suit, scratching at his arm. As she turned her head towards him, he felt the sharp pain blazing in his arm now, he tried to grab her face to stop, but his hands were slipping off her blank, shiny face.

"HOLY SHI-!" Soul nearly jumped out of bed, his pupils dilated. His tongue and mouth seemed to take in some silky, apple tasting... Hair. Hair... Maka's hair!? Soul spat out the hair in his mouth, his tongue hanging out, trying to get it off with his hands. After his breathing calmed down, he looked over at the stirring lady beside him. He watched her stretch arms and her eyes fluttering open.

"Mmmnmmmph, That was a nice sleep... " Maka said aloud, talking to herself. She blinked her eyes open, a few times, helping her eyes adjust to the evening darkness. Yawning, she sat up

"Evening Soul. Soul... Soul!?" As if she realised something. She checked her chest, underneath the bed covers and sighed in relief.

"Checking if we had sex, right?" Soul asked in an almost bored voice.

"Uhh yeah. We really didn't did we? What happened? All I remember was... Throwing water and slapping someone... Wes. Wes. The wedding? The party. What's going on?" Maka exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, looking around franticly.  
Before Soul could giver her any answers, someone called from downstairs.

"Maka, Maka honey, please come down here." Wes called. Soul and Maka made eye contact, and she mouthed

"What do I do?" With a surprised look upon her face. Soul was also taken aback. This was not the protocol for this situation. Usually Wes and his girlfriend was kicked out or she left. Wes never ever called her back. So Maka left the room in surprise and suspicion, she carefully walked down the stairs to Wes. Soul tip-toed out of the room, and watched the scene below from behind the banister.

"Maka I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I did deserve the water and the slap. And more. I understand that you want to marry the guy of your dreams. I may not be yours exactly, but you're the girl of my dreams."

"Huh" Maka huffed sarcastically. Soul smiled. He was loving- he meant liking this girl more and more. Not easily fooled by the charms of Wes Evans.  
Wes grabbed her hands to make her face him again.

"Please believe me when you hear this. When we were in bed that night, when I first told you I love you. You were wearing that apple necklace I got you at the fair. Your hair was still in pigtails because I pushed you onto the bed. I remembered the way you blushed when I whispered them into your adorable, little ears. How my heart raced, waiting for your reaction. At first I may have seemed a little mechanical, robotic when we first met, but that was because you seemed too good to be true. I thought you were like the others. There for the money, gone the next day. You were something else, something amazing. I didn't have to be all charming, you made me want to be charming, to please you. Just to see that beautiful smile, your merry laugh. I said I love you. And I'll say it again. I LOVE YOU Maka Albarn. You and ONLY YOU."

There was no doubt about it. He was showing his emotions, he was telling truth. Or he was a terribly good actor. Maka gave him the benefit of the doubt, but not the full benefit.

"I still love you too. However you have tricked me, and I'm still iffy about trusting you, so you have to show me that I can... But we are together." Maka blushed. She was pulled towards Wes, his face coming nearer to her blushing one, when they finally closed the space.

Soul seethed at the top of the stairs. His eyes slits and an angry red. That bastard won again. She was a fool. Couldn't she tell he was lying? That he was simply charming her, he even said he would charm her. Wes was wrong Maka was like all the other girls that passed through these halls. Each and every single one of them, their fickle little hearts charmed by Wes and then taken by himself(Soul). However Soul couldn't put Maka and fickle heart in the same sentence. It didn't make sense, Maka and beautiful, magnificent, smart, funny all went together, but not Maka and fickle heart. Soul had a slight pain, he knew he was kidding himself. Maka was a one of a kind, a rare gem held tightly in the greedy hand of the fat bastard Wes Evans. Well Soul was a thief, a heart stealer, surely he could easily snatch the rare gem of Maka Albarn out of his brother's clutches. He did it before, right?

So it everything was like a machine, turned back on, and on full power. Many of the workers running around, especially the party planner who seemed more stressed out. In the end the place looked spectacular, the lights twisted neatly around the winding stairs, the garden and the main room. Colourful flowers(do you remember those, huh?!) were placed here and there, icy blue, cherry blossom pink, vibrant forest green flowers adding colour to the cool winter season. Ribbons tied on the ceilings and the main Banner was outside hanging on two tree branches saying  
"CONGRATULATIONS MAKA AND WES!" And everything was set.

Maka was pulling her hair into a bun, Wes was straightening out his shirt, Soul was dusting himself off, Caroline was just adjusting her diamond necklace and Trent was pulling his tie straight and they all headed downstairs to wait for the first guests. The servants were also suited up, with a black waistcoat, a crisp white shirt, and plain black trousers with their hair pulled away from their clean faces. They were dotted around, one behind a bar, checking all the drinks were there, another filling champagne flutes, a few outside chatting, also waiting for the guests. Then at the sound of a "Ding!" Everyone was at work.

The butlers spilt and headed to their work and waited to be called upon. After the first guest arrived, it seemed to have snowballed, more guests were coming through the doors. Handsomely dressed men with stunning women were on their arms. A quiet giggle of a lady who was chattering to her friend about more details on the local gossip. Two men smoking cigars and clinking glasses of scotch over a golf game. Soul was all used to it, he was brought up in this world, and he hated it. The fake faces that people put on, the secret motives they hid behind their masks of happiness and joy. Soul laughed a quiet bitter laugh, as he sipped from his flute. It was a shame that his best friend, Black*Star couldn't make it, he was with his girlfriend Tsubaki. He took another sip, and finished his flute, looking for the bar. Noticing bartender, he walked, slowly he realised there was a huge crowd, they seemed to be gathered around something or rather someone. Being tall had it's uses, he didn't have to push through to see the action, he lent over the people to see... Wes and Maka. Maka in a winey purple wrap-around dress. That hugged her figure, showing her ass and tiny waist. But they were held by, no other, Wes. Wes and his roughly cut nails on his long, slender violinist fingers, holding onto her, as if she was his property.

"Oh, do tell us how you proposed. I'm sure it was romantic, spectacular, exciting, mysterious. Oh do tell!" Squealed the lady.

Wes explained"Well, I scattered rose petals in a trail for her, which led her to a bouquet of different roses, then I was outside playing Beethoven's romantic piece, and we had a candlelit dinner under the stars with the string quartet playing in the background. Had desert-"

"Was the ring in the cake?" Asked the same lady. Everyone laughed and "ohh"ed.

Soul walked away, he was feeling sick already. How could his brother do it so easily, all those woman fawning over him, and he was encouraging them by charming them, by telling them heart warming, almost sickeningly sweet stories. The cool, fresh, air helped him cool down himself and his stomach was feeling better. There was that same dance floor, where exactly 2 months ago he and Maka were dancing. And when she stomped on his foot. He chuckled at the memory.

He was being pushed by someone. Or some people. There was more people than usual, outside as well. They seemed to be coming to watch something, apparently . They all moved toward the stage where the band were strumming their instruments, Soul tapped his foot to the beat. People were whooping or swaying to the beat. Soul smiled, ahh maybe the party wasn't too- actually he may have been wrong, his mother and father had appeared on the stage, asking the band to stop for a moment and taking the microphone from the band singer.

"Hello, Thank you. Thank you everyone for coming here. Yes we are going to celebrate the new year, and this time the engagement of Maka and Wes. Please make way for them!" Caroline clapped her hands as she watched the pair come out of the french doors, a spotlight in them, following them as they walked to the dance floor. Everyone clapped as they stepped onto the dance floor, and the band picked up their instruments. The violins drew their bows across their strings, all together as one, as a huge violin. Falling in dynamics and high in tempo together, not a mistake heard.

(It had to be you by Frank Sinatra)

It had to be you, it had to be you

I've wandered around, finally found somebody who could make me be true.

The saxophone came in, harmonizing perfectly with the violins, and the piano chiming in, all mixed together and were still faultless. In time and sound of the singer. He was holding the microphone close to his mouth, gently in his grasp, watching the two lovers dance slowly and sweetly on the dance floor.

Whoa whoa whoa could make me be blue  
And, even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you

The watchers watched with smiles on their faces and "awws" flew across the crowd. After the first part was over, more people joined in. The partners held each other, just as sweetly like Maka and Wes. Swaying to the beat now, Maka's head on Wes's chest, the very essence of sweet young love.

Some others I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
Or, try to be boss  
But, they wouldn't do

Soul spat on the ground. Here was Wes, fooling everyone, and what was worse, was that Maka was pulled into it again. He couldn't and wouldn't stand for it! Wes got everything, the company, his parents favoured him over Soul, the attention and adoration from their relatives and the perfect girl. Wes could have everything else but the last one. He had to have Maka, because Wes deserved nothing, no woman who was able to forgive him for basically betraying her love should not marry Wes Evans. Soul couldn't share. He was spoilt, because of her. He had a few tastes, and he was ruined. If Soul had to admit his true feelings to have her, to ruin the wedding to have her, then so be it.

For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you  
'Cause nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still now  
And it had to be you, it just had to be you  
It had to be you

Maka and Wes revolved around slowly, Wes holding her hand and head, they turned around again, and saw Soul. He stopped revolving and swayed, holding Maka, he caught Soul's eye and smirked. Soul smiled catching Wes off guard, Wes quickly thinking he brought Maka's face to his and pressed his lips, a long and passionate kiss, making everyone around them dancing "aww" slightly loud, audible for Soul's ears. Wes turned to see Soul again and mouthed "jealous?" with his usual smirk. Soul still grinned, Wes didn't know what was going to happen.

-A few days later-  
Soul had sort of ignored Maka during the past few days. Maka felt a little hurt, she and Soul had grown close over the time they had known each other. It may have not been the normal way, but she felt safe with Soul. Like she could be herself, however with Wes she felt that she had to be on her guard a little. She was frowning slightly as the woman was adjusting the hem of her wedding dress. The dress was absolutely perfect, it was flawless in every single way. It pristine white, was almost the exact shade as Soul's hair. Soul, her mind was filled with nothing but Soul. She has generally cared more about Soul's well being as she understood that Wes the favourite child, and Soul was treated normally. But that didn't mean she like, liked him. Right. Ahh why was she thinking of him again? And blushing like a school girl.

"Why are you blushing like a school girl?" A familiar voice sounded. Maka turned to the voice. Speak of the handsome, white haired devil himself, Soul was there.

"Uhhh it's warm in here?" Maka quickly made up.

"It's only 10 degrees. And-" Soul stopped. He starred down, at her dress, her. The dress gave her this angelic glow, the strapless dress showed off her thin, almost fragile shoulders off, plenty of creamy skin on show. The straight neckline covered her cleavage. The bodice was heavily yet intricate embroidery, covered her upper body. It highlighted her tiny waist even more, and amplify her beauty. The silk skirts flowed to the floor, a great contrast to the maroon carpet. She was... Beautiful? No, beautiful was too weak a word to describe the way she was glowing. She was bewitching, exquisite, stunning, graceful, elegant, appealing, alluring. It had encouraged Soul, to say what he wanted-NEEDED to say to Maka. The seamstress left, to leave them in peace.

"Soul you shouldn't be looking! You might accidentally tell Wes! Shoo shoo out!" Maka chivied. Soul held Maka's hand and pulled her his chest, efficiently hiding his slightly face and shutting Maka up.

"Before you get married, I have to say something... Uhh it has something to do with you and I" Soul started to stall, not knowing how to tell her.

"I uhh... Uhhhhh... Maka! You know how..." Soul looked down to see Maka's face pink and confused.

"Let me show you" Soul said in a sigh and lowered his head slowly to hers. She could pull away at any moment, she could have stopped him, but she didn't. Eyes locked with each other, noses slightly bumping, their breaths on each other's lips, and their lips met.  
It felt like a lifetime before they stopped. Maka's hand on Soul's face as if to keep him close to her and Soul's hands wandered down to her waist keeping her close to his body. They broke, Soul's lips still hovering, gently grazing Maka's lips.

"I love you" Soul admitted. Maka's eyes were wide, but she still said nothing, as if she was searching his hazy red eyes to see any flicker of a lie. She was surprised by the kiss. It wasn't one that stole her breath, like usual, it was a gently press, not a passionate one with tongues, just a gentle press of lips.

"But I'm marrying your brother" Maka stated. That little sentence made his blood boil. Soul's eyes quickly turned bloody red and he grasped both of her wrists in his hand and one under her chin to make her face him.

"Tell me that you love my brother." Asked Soul, his face near hers again.

"I-I love your brother" she squeaked, trying not to make their noses touch.

"Tell me that you love me." Soul asked quietly. "If you can't then I'll leave you alone forever."

"I-I-I Love... Y-you..." Maka looked away.  
Where did that come from?

"Say it again!" Soul waited for Maka to say it again. "Maka say it!" Demanded Soul.

"But I'm marrying your brother!" Maka stated as if Soul might just care.  
She was wrong.  
Oh so wrong.

"Wes always gets what he wants. I always get his sloppy seconds. I will get what I want, I always do. It's not just you, I want ALL of you Maka Albarn. Your heart, head and Soul. Wes get's everything. My parents's love and adoration, care. Anything he wants. I want something that I can't even have. Even if I have to steal you from my brother, I don't care, it's what I want. Why do you think I kissed you all those times? He can't have you. I won't let him. You have to be mine, I have never felt like this before. I think about you almost 24/7, you haunt my dreams, you're there with your smiling face. Today I almost forgot why I even here because you were so magnificent, dressing up for my brother, a man who doesn't deserve you. And if I have to steal you completely, to take you away from him, then so be it. I will have you." Soul starred deeply into her glassy green eyes to show he meant what he said.

He pushed her against the wall, a mirror opposite them, the scene was perfect; her hair slightly falling out of her bun, her fingers threaded in his hair, his hands on her waist and head and his head on her neck, his teeth nibbling on her collar bone.

"Look at us Maka. Look, how perfect we are together." Soul whispered into her ear.  
Maka turned to the mirror, and moaned against Soul agreeing with him, too lost in sensations and pleasure to care.

"If you want me then take me"

DUN DUN DUNNN! Well I hope you guys liked that! Please don't kill me, just because Wes and Maka are back together. But Maka does love Soul, so... Maybe something could happen. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. If you guys are mad at me for getting Wes and Maka back together you can riot or something. Or hate mail or flames. Anyways SOMA will happen. I'm sorry that the last part was awful, but I like a possessive Soul, it's kind of hot and cool, especially for Maka. But it was terribly written. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys liked it, sorry for any mistakes and please PLEASE make long reviews. Pretty please.

Chang.  
Xxx


	13. How To Play Their Game: Seduction

Well since it's snowing really hard in England so I have a DAY OFF SCHOOL! Hell yah! XD so please do enjoy.

Last time:  
Maka turned to the mirror, and moaned against Soul agreeing with him, too lost in sensations and pleasure to care.

"If you want me then take me" Maka whispered into his ear. Soul held her smaller hand in his larger, rougher hand and put his forehead on hers, and stared into her emerald eyes. His hands grasping her tiny, smooth hands. She was just so small, so delicate, so feminine. He could almost crush her, but he knew she would fight back. With a humongous book, smashing his skull. They both took notice of their situation:

Breaths exchanged with each other's mouth.

Shiny, apple green eyes staring back into a burgundy, wine colored irises.

Noses meekly brushing against each other.

Soul's deep heavy breathing fanned against Maka's full lips. His lashes lowered, glancing down at Maka. Her skin glowing against the dress. The sequins glittering in the light, the rays bouncing off her moving chest. Her hands still tight in his grasp. Slightly clammy with the contact of each other.

"Don't marry him" Soul whispered.

"So-oul You have to understand-" Maka started

"Understand what Maka?" Soul growled. "I'm still trying to get my head around the idea that you and Wes are still together."

"Because I love-" Lips smashed against each other, almost bruising. Merciless, he had to crush those despicable words about his sick, spoilt, brattish brother from this delectable, beautiful mouth.

"Don't tell me that you love that bastard. Tell me, does it feel right when he kisses you?" Soul twirled Maka around, her back to his chest. His mouth grazing her jawline to her tiny ears. Nibbling on the outer edges of her ears, his hands slowly pulling out her hair bands. Unravelling her shiny, soft, lustrous hair, cascading down, releasing the scent of jasmine and lily flowers into Soul's senses. Dipping his nose, his eyes half closed in pleasure. One of his hands guided hers down, the side of her wedding dress, to her thigh, letting her clench the dress, and he clench her hand with their fingers intertwined. He left the other one, and it slithered up into her glorious hair. Grasping it, holding her to him.

"Does it feel right when he touches you?" Soul mumbled into her hair.

"Does it electrify you when he runs his fingers across your skin?" Letting go of the handful of hair, and lightly trailing it just above her slightly sweaty, collar bone.

"Does he know one of the most beautiful things about you is your neck?" His hands siding her hair on the other side so he can plant kisses, tortuously slow down her neck. Making her roll her eyes back in pleasure, leaning back into him.

"Does he make you cry out in sweet, delirious pleasure? Tell me" he tried persuading her as his kisses were now inching closer to her mouth.

"Y-y-oo-uu. You... Ahh.. Make... Me... Ohh feel" Maka barely whispered out, as Soul found her pulse point on her neck. Dragging his tongue over it, nibbling his, dangerous, sexy, sharp teeth over it. Making her eyelashes flutter, her heart beat race even more and her head a little dizzy.

"Tell me this doesn't feel good. Tell me that he can make you feel better than this." Soul demanded against her skin, near her ear. Holding her by the neck-shoulder joint, steading her.

Quiet, short breaths answered him. Knowing what her answer was. His shark tooth grin, was pressed against her neck. He was so close to what he desired. What he dreamed of every night.

Her touch, flaring his hard desire.

Her smell, intoxicating.

Her eyes hypnotizing with magnificent beauty.

"Maka tell me now, or all of this will go away" he softly threatened. Still pressing his lips against her soft swan like neck. Her eyelids flittering in pleasure.

"Ahhh, you make me feel like this. Mmm" Maka snaked her hand back, over her shoulder into his snow white hair. Clenching it, to show he was right.

"Soul... Please... More..." Maka pleaded

"Of course, my lady" Soul turned her around once more, smashing his lips against hers. Then dragging his lips down her throat, across her collar bone, nibbling on the top of her breasts. Marking her as his own, her breathy gasps and his growls of content mix together in the air. The air was growing hot around them, sweat produced brows, hands in each others hair, skin against skin: burning, fiery, lingering, memorable. Erotic cries leaving her red glossy mouth, notifying him, that he's etched in her memory, his touch will never be forgotten and that he will forever haunt her dreams.

Panting wildly, he dragged her to a chair, and sat on it himself. Grasping her tiny waist, she was lighter than a feather and lifted her onto his lap. The wedding dress's expensive silk skirts now crumpled around them. He looked up at the blushing and grinding beauty, completely entranced by her movements. She was seductive yet so needy, for a release of pleasure. He was proud, to have let her loose from her contained self. He stripped away her self control, and this was the result. Her hips roughly meeting his, again and again. Shredding at his own self control... Oh what the hell. If he was going to sabotage his brother he might as well do it right. Biting her creamy, milky shoulders, he found the zipper at the back, slowly, almost a snail-like pace, he pulled it down. He was going to be shocked at what he was about to unravel.

The dress, smoothly slid off her figure. Now it was an expensive, white mess against the maroon carpet. There was Maka in all her glory, covered by a tiny, thing of a night dress. More like no dress. Stringy straps barely held it up on her shoulders. In his mind he was thinking how easily would it break with a bite?. Lace borders around the green silk, bouncing the light around, making her body look curvy in all the right delicious ways. It couldn't even be counted as a dress, it was sinfully short, and emphasized her long... Long... Legs. Her tanned legs were spread over his ones, her mussed hair, created by yours truly and her finger, in her mouth, so innocent and coy. It was so painful that it reminded him of his throbbing pain. Her eyes hooded and a darker, mysterious green, almost shadowed by her hair hanging on the side of her face. It seemed that he discovered the new side of Maka Albarn.

She lent down, lowering her shapely ass onto his legs, her mouth now on his throat. Sensational kisses, pressed on his throat, searing into his memory. Her nails raked down his shirt, lightly. Teasing his skin and his senses, until she pulled on his blazer, signaling to him to take it off. He shook it off as fast as he could, and then started on his shirt buttons. His mind was so frazzled that now, buttons were the hardest puzzle on earth. She put her hand on top of his moving hand and she smiled at him and undid them raised her mouth slightly, to his ear and huskily whispered

"What would you like, Mr Evans?" Emphasizing his name, with a scratch of her nail, and a bite on his ear lobe after. His hand flung into her hair once more, gripping her, forcing her to stay where she was.

Seeing the scar that he had told her about, from his motorbike accident. No wonder why he didn't drive it very much these days. It made him look even more appealing, bad-ass, brave. Her tongue stuck out a little and laid it on his sun-kissed skin, making him jolt. She looked up at him, and winked. Her hands on his shoulders, nails making crescent-shaped indents, giving him something to moan. Her face lent down to the top of his right shoulder, kissing and trailed down his scar. Occasionally giving him a little nip here and there, just to electrify him. When she reached the end of his scar, on his left hip, just to let him understand that she was not finished, she licked and bit across his hip bone, and he understood at once.

Their senses were on over drive, a little touch here and there and their bodies would be burning, aching, yearning for another touch. His grip on control was slipping, and fast. If he wanted the her to lose this game then he was going to have to up his own.  
He thrusted his hips up, rubbing his hardness against her core. He could feel the heat right through her panties and he could not deny that he would give almost anything to just fuck her senseless. Right here right now. However he had his sick, twisted pride, and he was going to make Maka lose first. She groaned quietly, trying to keep a grip on herself. He kept thrusting, testing her will and control.

She wanted more. She could feel him, and wanted nothing more than to have him in her, making her feel loved, wanted and making her scream until she was hoarse. She lent back gripping his shoulder and hair painfully, but it made him growl even more, it made him feel alive. She was weeping, the pleasure shooting through her was almost unbearable. Soul knew she was close to breaking point, he could see hope in her losing this game, this power play between two very strong players.

"Tell me what you want Maka" Soul asked sweetly in her ear. His hand at her slit, rubbing her gently, feeling the damp spot. Her hips out of control, pressing and grinding harder, in reach for his elegant, long fingers.

"Soul... Soo-uulll... More..." Maka whined, in his ear. He almost caved, her voice, so desperate, so erotic, that it almost killed him not to obey her.

"Not until you say that little phrase." Soul teased, he didn't know how he could say it with such ease. His hard, throbbing problem, was so painful he thought he might blow before she would.

"I-I-II want... Ohh... Ummm... Ahh" Maka went off on a slight tangent, due with her mind not being able to form a simple sentence. To speed the process up, Soul thrusted and rubbed into her hot core, and moaned loudly but not too loudly to hear

"I want you Soul!"

"Finally" Soul breathed out. He guided her hand to his cock. She gasped, he was so hard and hot, it made her feel more aroused. She moved her hand up and down it, making Soul gasp and wheeze. He was dying over here, he growled as he heard her giggle, not one for laughing at a bad time. He would show her, his clever and naughty fingers, climbed under the elastic band of her underwear and felt the slick heat of her sex. And plunged his fingers in. She moaned half way through her giggle and grasped Soul harder, making his teeth clench and his eyes roll back.

Another power play between them, she rubbed him faster and harder and he plunged in at a rapid rate, each trying to make each other orgasm before the other. He was so close, her nails scraped against his balls, making him hiss extra loud. Noticing this, she raked them again and again, knowing this would shred ar his last piece of control. His thumb circled her clit, making her mad with pleasure, he pushes against her tight, velvet, hot walls, resulting, in Maka cursing. He pressed even harder making her scream. Both were close to each other's loss, and they tried harder, Maka bit down onto Soul's shoulder and Soul buried his face into her neck. Each other on the brink of hurling off into the waterfall of ecstasy

"Miss Albarn! Your bridesmaids are here for their fitting. Please come out when you are ready." Called a calm and friendly voice. The air had suddenly cooled, it's tension and grown heavy, with awkwardness and anger.  
They both sighed, cleaned themselves up, she tried to put her hair back into a bun, but a warm hand stopped her.

"Don't, because when you look in the mirror, at your hair, it will remind you of what you said.." Soul grinned. "Don't forget now, Evans don't forget when they are wanted." With his confident smirk. He pulled his clothing together making himself look presentable. Maka was to leave first, and Soul would slip out after, when everyone was occupied.  
Maka gave one last glance and left through the polished door. After he had heard the voices fade down the hall, he creeped out, and left through the shop door, with just a quiet *click*. He looked through the window, and saw Maka now back in her wedding dress.  
"It was draw. And another game will be played." He thought as he turned on his heel and left.  
Or maybe not.

I hope you liked this. I know this was random, but I thought the story was moving a little too fast. And I thought there wasn't enough hot chemistry between Soul and Maka. So here is my gift to you SOMA fans. I kind of enjoy the possessive Soul, do you? And I enjoy Maka and Soul playing it all out to each other. Both fighting for dominance. It was a lime teaser. Just testing my skills. I kind of feel that this scene was awkwardly written since I haven't written a tease scene like this. Please please do review. I always wanna hear feedback. No flames. Sorry for any mistakes. And I hope you enjoyed it.  
Chang.  
Xxx


	14. Is He Going To Be There On Time?

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys make me smile like crazy, so crazy that my mother thinks I'm weird. Anyways please do enjoy!

"Star Maiden Gazer here, I just got the videos. Yes he was there." A whispered and unknown female voice said on the speaker.

"What did he do?" Wes's cool voice kept under control, slowly swirling around the whiskey. His grasp on his glass was starting to strain the glass, the cracks were starting to form at the bottom.

"Sorry I don't know, you'll have to ask Blue Blooded Phantom. She has the videos. I only saw your brother enter the shop." "Star Maiden Gazer" replied.

"Well!? What are you waiting for? Get Blue Blooded Phantom on right now!" Wes shouted, the ice chinked violently against his glass.

"Blue Blooded Phantom here. What is required of my services?" Another cool female voice, on the phone.

"What was my brother doing at the wedding dress shop?" Wes asked quickly, almost spitting at the phone speaker.

"Your brother and your fiancée, seemed to have had a little. *cough cough* make out session." "BBP" answered quickly and awkwardly.  
Silence on both ends. The two people on the other end were afraid and confused as what was about to happen.  
-CRASH-  
The two people on the other end of the line jumped, as glass collided with wall, the dark brown, oily liquid, ran down the victorian-style wallpaper. Regaining some sort of control he thanked the two people and clicked the phone off. Once again his brother was thwarting his plans. Wes growled and breathed out, moving his hand through his hair. What was happening? He and Maka were to be wed tomorrow and now he hears of this disruption. Maybe Maka was planning to run away with Soul. No. No. Soul was a man who liked to have more class and style when it came to gaining victory over Wes. Maybe Soul was planning to be the hero and stop the wedding? Hmm, well by all means Soul would be taken care of. Wes chuckled and poured himself another glass of whiskey. Wes had to take care his little brother, or what kind of big brother would he be?

-At a coffee shop-

"So... You're going to crash their wedding?" Black*Star asked in a monotone.

"Ye-yeah... Maka knows as well." Soul stuttered, wondering what Black*Star's reaction would be.

"Man... THAT'S AWESOME!" Jumping up and down like a hyper monkey he grinned and hugged Soul. Or rather almost crushed his ribs.

"Woah.. Black*-Star. STAR. CAN'T. BREATHE." Soul was starting to turn a little blue.

"Oh I'm sorry dude, just so happy, my peasant is following in my godly footsteps." Black*Star apologised, in his usual manner.

"Tell Tsubaki, we need all  
the people alert. Man this will be one to tell the grandkids" Soul joked.

-AT THE HOTEL-

Wes was tying his black tie, after dusting off his blazer, his phone started to vibrate an instantly picked up.

"Hello? Spixie303?"

"Yes? And why are we using code names? It's just weird" a slightly high pitched voice came out of the speaker.

"Because I said so!" Wes snapped. "Okay you know where to find him? Room 110 on the 5th floor, he should be changing. You and Bladeshooter should be equipped. I want a nice clean job, okay? Or heads will roll" Wes threatened silkily. And ended it with a smooth smile and checked himself in the mirror one last time.

"Yo Bladeshooter, we've gotta go. Boss said so, come on, let's hurry and get outta here." Spixe303 called to her partner and waited till she heard the door swing open and shut.

"Where is he?" BladeShooter asked in his usual gruff voice.'

"Room 110 apparently, come on, quick and clean. We're not going to seriously hurt him, just knock him out. You got everything?" Spixe 303 asked.

"Yeah, com'mon" and they left in a pair, a woman in a normal dress and a well built, handsome man in a tux. Holding hand in hand. There was nothing wrong with that, it was all normal, right?

-WITH SOUL-

Soul kept replaying the scenario in his head. He would stand up proud and tall, and object to this travesty of a marriage and take Maka for his own. He knew it wouldn't go that smoothly, but he was prepared.

As he pulled out the cuffs of his crisp, white linen shirt and smoothed his pants out, he turned, and found a cloth stuffed under his nose and almost into his mouth. He kept his breath, not daring to breathe and was thrown against the wall. A man and a woman had somehow crept him, most probably Wes's and they were trying to make him pass out. Well he was going to give them one hell of a fight. He punched the man in the nose and kicked the woman, to trip her but she had kept the chloroform cloth under his nose so that he inhaled some.

They were against the wall attending to their wounds. They lay there crumpled, unable to prevent Soul from leaving. Soul clambered out, the dirty, chloroform rag on the floor. His hand was in terrible pain, his leg was throbbing as well. He felt a little sick and tired. He stumbled a little in the hallway. He noticed the janitor's closet door ajar. His head was feeling a little light, and tingly, his eyes were now as heavy as lead. Maybe a little nap wouldn't be too bad. He walked clumsily to it, the darkness looked inviting, and sat down on the floor. It was still two and a half hours left to the wedding. A little nap wouldn't hurt, would it? Soul lent his head against the racks of cleaning products and slept.

-Two hours later-

Everyone was waiting in the church. Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki were in the front. All aware of the plan. The girls were outraged at the plan but after a LOT of explaining they were all ready for anything. The photographers were hanging around, waiting for the bride to show her pretty face.

-With Maka-

She was in the Limo actually. Her father holding her hand gently, he was facing out towards the window trying to hide his tears. Her mother was less subtle, she was quickly dabbing at her eyes and glanced at Maka with a proud look in her eyes. The Limo had stopped, and they all "oohh"ed in anticipation. Maka's father crawled out of the Limo first then held a hand to help Maka out of the car. As her father went to the other side to help her mother out, she surveyed the cars. Where was Soul's car? Was he bailing? No, he wouldn't, he would at least tell her. He probably parked somewhere else, and she was being paranoid. Spirit took her hand, Kami took her arm and they walked together, foot steps in sync as they came forward to the church doors.

As the heavy oak doors swung open, pachelbel's canon started, played beautifully by the string quartet, everyone stood up and turned to see Maka. They gasped at her lovely appearance. A veil hiding her perfect face, the embroidery glittered and shone in the sunlight, the bodice tight around her waist, the silken skirts flowed around her like water. They walked in time, and they had reached their end. Both her parents kissed her on the cheek and left her, still tearing up. She faced Wes, and looked behind him and saw... No Soul. She tried to keep calm, but her heart was racing, where was he? He promised, he promised her such things. Maybe he was lying, or a coward. Maka looked towards the group at the front and they shrugged, and looked just as surprised as she was. Maybe Soul didn't plan to ditch her after all.

"Could everyone be seated please, so I can start?" Asked the vicar. After the scraping of seats, everyone had sat down and starred at the to-be wed couple.

"We are all here to celebrate the joyous marriage of Wes Evans and Maka Albarn etc..." The vicar started.  
Maka looked a little uneasily, and started to gnaw on her lip a little. A nervous habit she took up, it was gradually coming up to their fateful moment, and Soul wasn't here. Oh Soul, where are you? Maka asked in her head as the ceremony went on.

Okay. Please, please don't kill me. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to those people mentioned in this chapter. I'm sorry if I got your gender wrong, but I could only guess. Also I'm sure you guys wanted to help get Soul and Maka together, but that will have to wait next chapter. I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, by putting you in my story! I thought it was a cool idea, tell me in your reviews please. Sorry for any mistakes, also I'm not going to lie, I wanted to tease you guys and leave you hanging. I'm so mean and evil. sorry!  
Next chapter: Will Soul make it in time or will he be too late? Will Maka make a break for it? Or Wes have a firm grip on his run away bride? Find out next time!  
Chang  
Xxx


	15. Don't Worry Maka-Chan

Please read the author note at the end.  
Thank you very much.

The Vicar droned on with the statements. However Maka's heartbeat was thundering through her ears, it was the only thing she could hear. She nervously surveyed the church and the benches. Stained glass filled her eyesight. They seemed to be always starring back at you, giving the creepy effect of someone always watching you.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd and Chrona, were whispering quietly between themselves. Frowns marred their faces with narrowed eyebrows. They had already gone past the "Does anyone object, if not then forever hold your peace" bit. No form of unruly white hair and ruby red eyes were in sight and the ceremony went on. Maybe she could leg it, no but these heels were killing her and she didn't like running barefoot.

Whilst she was planning ways to escape, her friends also thought of ways to stall the wedding. They would of objected but Soul had instructed them not to as he would of made his appearance then. Now they panicked, whispering rapidly. Each idea, plan was quickly discussed. However every idea was as crazy as the next. Unreliable and just plain foolish. They needed something smart, undercover, subtle. Time was running out fast, and plans were needed to put into place to succeed Maka's escape from Wes's evil clutches.

Soul's hair hovered over his sleeping face. Rustling in his breathing, tickling his nose. He wrinkled his nose, his eyelids fluttering. He had finally woken from his drugged slumber, blinking sleep from his eyes. He sat up straighter, his neck in pain, painful to move around, but he still moved it to loosen the muscles. His body and head felt a little detached still. Legs... He did not feel them, he knew they were attached to his body however he did not feel much blood circulation in there. Groaning he shuffled his legs around and gradually stood up, hanging onto the wall for dear life. Suddenly light was thrown into the room, blinding Soul for a few seconds and he saw a blurry green figure. Funny how they reminded him of... MAKA!

"OI! Whaddya think ya doin' 'ere? GO ON Get outtya 'ere!" The green figure bellowed, and Soul ran like hell. Finally awake, racing down the stairs. His blazer sloppily over his shoulder. His tie untied, but still around his neck. Giving him a rugged school boy look. Well this school boy was going to church. Via motorcycle. (:D)

The Vicar raised his hands in glee. His favourite part about these wonderful ceremonies when partners confessed their love with a simple phrase. "I do". How could a tiny two worded sentence impact on their future so much? Well call it cheesy but it still brought a smile to his face when he heard two people confess their love.  
Oh no. It's too late. I don't know what to do, and my friends don't have any ideas as well. I'm sorry Soul, I'm going to take the plunge, and we'll sort everything out afterwards. I promise." Maka promised to herself and Soul. Inhaling deeply, and closing her eyes she turned to her bridesmaid and took her cards to confess her feelings about Wes. As Maka wrote this she thought about her future, what she thought, but it wasn't about the guy in front of her. It was about that very same guy who kept her in mystery, with his every word, touch, kiss. As she said her rehearsed words in a slightly monotonous voice, she thought desperately " Soul I hope you're there in time..."

Don't worry Maka-chan. Everything will fall into place. Or maybe not. But isn't life more interesting when it de-rails itself from it's destiny?

Author's note-  
OKAY. You can send me hate mail because of how short this chapter is. I am extremely sorry. I have something important say anyways.  
I probably won't be updating for a bit. (2 weeks maybe?)  
Because:  
I need to sort my life out  
I have too much stuff going on  
I have loads of exams which are important and effects my GCSEs. -.-  
Something has happened to my friendship with my guy friend. He won't talk to me so easily now, I haven't done anything to offend him, and he isn't going any problems recently. So he says.  
I have to practise really really hard for my grade 5 piano exam. I HAVE to pass this or I would crawl into a hole and die.  
Chinese new year  
And my family and school life is kicking my ass.  
I didn't want to leave on a suspenseful bit. Well I kind of did now, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I just need some time and space just to sort out what the heck is happening to my life. So I'm not giving up on this story, I just don't want to be rude and leave for a bit without notice. Enjoy your days, review and eat, sleep, watch TV! Thank you very much and sorry for any mistakes.  
Chang  
Xxx


	16. We Are Infinite

Hey there I'm back! XD I'm on half-term, I finished my exams for now, I sort of fixed my friendship, made another friend and I'm in the midst of celebrating Chinese new year as I am still receiving red envelopes of money! I had to go to so many things because there seems to be a baby boom in my family and we're celebrating big time. I'm sorry for taking forever! Btw it is coming close to the end of this series but don't worry it will go off with a bang! .- (winking?)  
Review replies:  
BBP: (cba to write your full pen name sorry) thanks for the support, understanding and being a wonderful person. Thanks so much, btw when you said "professor barking at you" errr were you reading my chapter during class? Because I really hope not, I don't want you to get into trouble. ;(  
Kaoru: *runs and glomphs you* ;) Ahhh My BUDDY OLD PAL. ;D and an awesome person. Thank you for your review! Thanks for the support and tea. I will take an extra large cuppa, and we should have an english tea party or something. Lol, but I really appreciate your review it made me smile like a weirdo and my friends thought I was high or something...  
Raq90: Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry Maka and Soul will have a future together... Don't worry to much neh? *hugs*  
Katiyn (guest): thanks for reviewing, also cool spelling of your name. I have never seen it spelt like that, but anyways it's very sweet of you to say I'm a good author, and I'm glad you like my stories!  
Those are the responses for now, sorry if I didn't reply to yours now but I will! Also you guys get all your cheeks squeezed by me and free cookies because you guys are awesome and adorable for reviewing! Anyways on with the story, also read to the very very end people! Let's GO!

Last time:  
As she said her rehearsed words in a slightly monotonous voice, she thought desperately " Soul I hope you're there in time..."  
Thundering down the road, a streak of white raced down the road and a monstrous low mechanical growl continued. The sight of a large building with colourful stain glass windows, made the driver grin his usual shark-tooth grin.

" Maka do you take Wes in sickness and heath to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked with a small yet happy smile on his wrinkled face.

" I do" Maka answered simply.

"And Wes do you take Maka in sickness and heath, till death-"

Shattering glass flung over the dusty burgundy carpet as a resounding crash echoed through the church. Everyone starred at the entrance. Maka and the rest of her friends silently hoped, to see a familiar cloud of fluffy, white, spiky hair. An orange bike rode onto the aisle with a trail of colourful glass after it. The roar of the engine was a battle cry, ferocious and defiant. He slowed down, the bike standing sideways now and the engine stuttered to a halt, the roar of the engine died down, and the only noise heard, were the birds twittering as they returned to their nests for the day. His friends grinned and gave supporting smiles while everyone else starred, amazed and confused.  
Soul flipped up his googles, "I object!" He stated confidently, staring at the vicar then flashing his famous shit-eating grin at Wes.

"Well I'm sorry boy I've gone past that bit, and you weren't there." The vicar said quietly, as if he felt a bit light headed.  
"Well I wasn't there to hear it, and the reason why is that my dear brother over there hired two people to kill me or knock me out." Soul said in a slightly sardonic tone. Wes seethed and his eyes narrowed into slits and spat out

"Well they obviously failed their job as well."  
Gasps had flung around the room. Black*Star and Patty were sharing popcorn, starring intently at the front, their mouths open in shock and whilst shoving popcorn into their mouths.

"What? You tried to kill Soul?" Maka asked calmly, in slight disbelief.

"Not kill, exactly. But just to knock him out a bit. Or he would of ruined out marriage and wedding like he is now. Look you don't understand." Wes reasoned.

"Is this one of the many that I don't understand because you can't tell me? You said ' no more secrets in this marriage' Well I guess it's alright for some." Maka questioned, wiping away her tears. Her first wedding was a disaster, her first true relationship was a complete travesty. It was truly a mess.

"Sorry to speak up now, but is what I'm hearing right now true?" The raspy voice of the vicar questioned aloud.

"Yes." Soul answered.

"Well I'm afraid I can't wed these two. If this is a marriage that is not stabilised then it will never be." The vicar shook his head sadly.  
A painful silence hung over the people. Trent (their father) shot Soul a murderous look, promising a huge row, but Soul didn't care right now. He only had one thing in mind and it was the crying bride in front of him. Black*star and Patty had finally finished the popcorn. Patty crumpled it and handed it to Black*Star. He squinted a little and chucked it to the ceiling on the other side of the church.

"OH LOOK A FLYING GIRAFFE!" Patty shrieked and pointing at the crumpled popcorn bag.  
Everything happened in a heart beat. The moment Patty screamed, Soul twisted around and grabbed Maka's wrist, almost dragging her to the motorcycle. The engine revved back into life, the battle cry, loud and courageous. Maka hopped on and drove off leaving the shocked people in their wake.

"See ya suckers!" Soul yelled as he drove out of the broken church doors.  
Freedom was now in their grasp, hope had been handed to them as they streaked down road. The wind rushed around them, leaves were blown aside as they rode past.

Maka's POV:  
Laughter. I felt like laughing like a madman. Is it crazy to run out on your first wedding and laugh? Here I am, Maka Alburn, a nano-scientist, a bookworm, is laughing about running out on her wedding. Maybe I am crazy, but I have to let go sometime. I held onto Soul tighter, and let my mouth open as I chuckled, so much my lungs began to ache, and the wind couldn't drown out my laughter.

"You okay back there?" Soul bellowed out, as he revved up the engine more.  
I had huge gulps of air to calm me down,

"Nah don't worry. Just letting go of some sort of emotional crap." Maka laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Maka, tilting her head slightly.

"Anywhere you want." Soul answered simply.

"Then anywhere." Maka smiled.

Soul's POV:  
Everything is spiralling out of control, and as I turn to see my to be beautiful bride, I don't care about anything, as along I had her. Just her. I don't care if this sounds cheesy and cliche well you can all just kiss my hairy ass.  
She's laughing, almost cackling like a crazy man, but it's almost melodic, beautiful, free from anger or angst. Man I haven't ridden my motorcycle like this for a long time.

-Flashback-  
"You ready for your lesson?" Soul asked as she walked up.

"Yeah" Maka sat on her own motorcycle, she slowly grabbed the clutch and gradually revved up the engine.

"Okay, take it steady, steady. Just follow me." Soul ordered Maka. She drove out slowly and followed Soul. He went a little faster, Maka was starting to get used to everything. The adrenaline, coursed through her. She understood why motorcycles were so desirable, just the freedom they gave the rider, it was exhilarating, intoxicating, addictive.  
They finally reached a forest, the sun's ray blanketed the tops of the trees. The sea crashed against the cliffs, nature's drum.

"Wow this is beautiful, how did you find this?" Maka asked, amazed.

"Anywhere." Soul sighed.

-End of Flashback-  
She said she wanted to go anywhere. Well we're going to anywhere then.  
The wind rushed through as freedom embraced us.

Maka's POV  
We were driving for quite a while. Today was crazy, so why not end it off the way it started?

"Keep driving." Maka warned Soul, Soul nodded and kept on.  
I clung onto Soul's shoulders, and slowly rose(don't ever do this in real life.) so I was as tall as the trees and touching the sky. My hair whipped around and I starred into the orange-pink sky as the sun was a dusty red and sunk behind the hills.

Our past created our choices. Our destiny lead us to our future. It didn't matter about the problems of our actions or the hopes and dreams of our time; because right now we are alive and in this moment I swear we are infinite.


	17. In Forests, Lemons Grow

Awww I can't wait for this chapter. I just want to thank you all so much for the support and reviews. Also the last line from the previous chapter was from"Perks Of Being A Wallflower" movie. You guys should watch it! And the last line was fitting I guess. Anyway let's get on, lemons ahoy! BTW. My lemon skills are RUSTY. So I'm really sorry if it is RIDICULOUSLY AWFUL. Also sorry for any mistakes...

Our past created our choices. Our destiny lead us to our future. It didn't matter about the problems of our actions or the hopes and dreams of our time; because right now we are alive and in this moment I swear we are infinite.

Tall, vibrant, pines that seemed to reach the skyline, met their sight. The indigo-orange colouring spilled into the clouds, flooding the fluffy white solids with colour. Soul killed the engine, the dull thud of the chugging motorcycle did not scare away nature.  
"Anywhere Maka"

"Anywhere."

"Well Soul... You know what I feel like?" Maka cockily raised her eyebrow with a wicked smile.

"What?" Soul replied in his friendly yet whiny voice.

"A race! Bet you can't catch me!" Maka squealed, holding her wedding dress, running into the thick yet sparse tree branches.  
Soul groaned, as he clutched his face, grinning and ran after the sound of her footsteps.  
Leaves and grass crinkling underneath her heel, her head was whirling. Maybe because she had to hold back her feelings, that she had to mould her features into a perfected and emotionless mask. She carefully treaded around, hardly making a sound, her breath kept to a minimum. Turning her head carefully surveying her area, she placed her left down.  
-CRACK-

The clean sound echoed though the forest. However no other sounds of footsteps followed after. Maybe he quit the game? Maka turned, and found herself against a tree. The bark catching her ashy blonde hair.

"Caught you" a familiar husky voice, and a pair of large, hot hands wound themselves around her tiny waist. Warming her up immediately, rough lips found her polished ones.

"Soul" she breathed.  
His hot hands left her waist, sadly and trailed up her arms, effectively pinning above her head.

His hair tickling her nose as he attacks her throat. Marking her as his forever, her slow moans fuel him. Encouraging him to hear more of her sweet melody.

His one free hand slithers down to the small of her back, working at her zip. Not willing to be under his control too long she raises her slim, slender leg, gently rubbing her knee against his bulge. Enjoying the instant warmth she raises her knee again, rubbing on it, around it, under it. Her captor weakening at every touch, his growls resonating in her ear.

"Maka stop." He demanded. She just wanted to see him lose his cool, so she ignored him and added more force, so it was almost pleasurable pain.

"Maka- oh shi-" his face contorted into a confused look of pleasure. Teeth gritted and lusty, hungry red eyes meet mischievous, viridian pupils.

Her wedding dress crushed to the floor, now only clad in a tiny lilac short negligee, with a garter on her thigh and over the white socks wrapped around her elegant feet. His throbbing pain, intensified tenfold. Her innocence magnified, as well as her sex appeal.  
He really was spoilt for choice, her succulent neck, perky breasts, her intoxicating scent wafting from her nether regions or her firm ass, which he could only still imagine it's feel in his hands.

Soul was a logical man, so start at the top and work down to the bottom. His chapped lips graced her satin skin, teeth grazing on her nerves, jolting pleasure straight into her. His delicate yet calloused fingers ripped the lacy strands, the shreds floating down to the forest floor. His sharklike teeth, teased their way down to her cleavage, suckling and nibbling at her nipples, causing Maka to smack her head on the tree.  
"Oh. Ooohhh"

Grinning at the dramatic reaction, he lifted his warm mouth from his gift and his hands took place, his head against her sweating forehead. For a long time he took her lips, his thumb gently running over her hard nipples.

"Look at that. Your nipples are so hard. You like it like this don't you?" He murmured.

"Don't talk like that it's embarrassing" Maka blushed as she hiked her leg up.  
He flicked her nipple extra hard, causing her to arch into him."That's my girl"

His hands were everywhere, down her thighs, pressing on her dampening panties, on the small of her back. She was alight. He set her nerves on fire, pure pleasure rained down on the couple.

Her hand tugging at his fluffy hair.

Her other hand raking down his chest, causing him to growl and hiss in sweet pain.

Her leg now hiked up on his, so there is easier access to her core, and more penetration for her pleasure.

His mouth at the junction of her breasts and throat, his sense overloaded with her sweet, milky scent.

His head buried in hers, her mouth crying out to the world, what's she's feeling. Her teeth gritted with a strained wide smile can only let one guess how much pleasure is there.  
Now with her leverage in height, Maka, brought herself down, so crotch to crotch grinding into each other. Soul's hips instantly follow through, trying to meet every touch, he can't control his body anymore. Anywhere there was pleasure his body was sure to follow.  
He loved the feel of her socks against his bare skin, it created friction. Warm friction for his body and it was incredibly sexy. The more they moved against each other, the faster the sock would rub against his leg and the harder he would thrust against her.

"God, Soul. Soul. So.." Maka's brain was going haywire, it couldn't comprehend anything except Soul and pleasure.

His fingers ferociously clawing through her silky hair, holding her head so he could catch her lips whenever he wanted. More and more. The more he thrusted, he took her lips for his own more often. Now plump and swollen, it wasn't enough.

Pure strength and adrenaline coursing though him. His sharp mouth now constantly at her lips and neck, his hands found smooth material and was irritated. With a fervent growl in her delicate ear, the tiny negligee fell on the forest floor, crinkling the leaves under. Now only naked with a her socks, but with Soul had also found annoyance with them he quickly rolled them off her small feet, her socks and his trousers following after.

Seeing the unfairness, Maka tugged at his shirt, Soul understood instantly. His brain turned into mushed peas, buttons had somehow turned into a extremely confusing puzzle, so Maka's frantic hands pulled it all apart, his shirt flying off and his bare chest in full contact with hers.  
Her hard nipples rubbing against his flat chest, only aroused him further, so much his hands had a life of their own and crept down to her little clit. Seeing where he was headed, Maka's foot arched and rubbed against his calf, so she had more stability, to grind harder into him.  
Frantic grinding, their craving, almost animalistic, but Soul still had a small bit of sense of control. He never went with out a taster. His long, elegant fingers wandered down to her sopping slit, and forcefully pushed his way into her sex.  
His fingers met wet, soft, spongy material. All flowing down his hand to his wrist, her mewls in his hungry ear.

"More Maka? Do you want more?" He teased as he languidly plunged his fingers through her.

"Ohh... Ummm..." Her breath shortening instantly."yes. Yes. YES. More. Soul please.." Maka pleaded, desperately grabbing his hair.  
Now at a more erratic rate, he pushed deeper, causing her scream, making the birds flee the trees and scatter into the sky.

Now down from her high, Soul withdrew his dripping fingers. Gently lapping her essence from his fingertips, he noticed Maka's open mouth and stuck his wet fingers in there. Almost instantly she sucked, as if she was... The eye contact, holding it perfectly. It was killing Soul so without permission he thrusted into her, as his cock throbbed harder. "Shit. so god damn tight." he groaned as he thrusted slowly into her. Her throat thrown out as her hands flung out to grab onto the tree for stability. Her mouth, open gormless from the immense pleasure. Her wonton cries almost shrill but incredibly arousing to Soul.

He was tuned so well with her that he would know instantly if she was hurt. As he thrusted up into her, his teeth nipping on her neck, the only thing to stop him from cumming before she does.

"Mine. Mine. MINE. MINE." Soul chanted possessively, his hands gripping her waist and his hand still in her silky hair.

"Yours... Yours. Yours" Maka sighed in response at the sudden spike in pleasure, craving for more, until she felt she could explode.

"Maka let it go. Let it go. Because it's so god damn hot when you do" Soul stated, it was a desperate, last ditch attempt to make her release first so his stupid pride was saved, and it worked, with a high scream and her eyes rolling back was a tell tale sign. Soon after he followed and relaxed; fully spent but with his usual shark-tooth grin he looked up towards the darkening sky.

Just saying... I made Soul, possessive for you benefit and mainly mine as well. Soul is extremely hot. I love a possessive Soul. Man I wish he was real... Hope you liked this and please do review.


	18. Do I Love You?

This should be short and sweet. :) btw this is Soul's and Wes's parents for those who don't remember. Anyways enjoy and review.

A tall figure stormed into the warm study, and immediately walked over to a table full of brandy, whisky, cognac. He quickly poured a honey yellow liquid into a plain glass, sighing as he drank though his anger. He poured another, but this time he gently swirled it, staring hard out of the window, expression stony.

"Trent! Don't storm out like that!" His wife cried out, as she pushed open the heavy, oak door.

"Caroline..." He sighed once more, and slowly took a sip.

"Trent, you should understand it from Maka's point of view. She was in a sham marriage. No girl wants their wedding to be a lie." Caroline sympathised.

"It's not that. It's the press. It's how much long I have built on this empire, and it's gone. All gone in a matter of minutes. Because of our damn son. All this riff raff about loving her." He shook his head miserably, taking a long drink. He could feel the honey, warm liquid run down his throat, calming his anger.

"This just throws everything into the fire. Everything lost, because-"

"Because a young, beautiful girl didn't want to marry a man she didn't love, but instead fell in love with his brother?" Caroline ended

"Well."

"Well what?" Caroline snapped

"It's not as if our marriage was any different." Her eyes widened, shock drawn upon her face, then her eyelids lowered, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her lapis lazuli eyes glistened, reflecting the lies and sorrow of her marriage.

"Caroline, you know what I-"

*SLAP*

The sting, buzzed through his cheek. He could immediately the heat from the blood rushing towards his swollen cheek, and his face twisted to the side from the force.

"You bastard. I cared for you. I stood up for you, I.. I loved you" she hoarsely whispered, tears trickling down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"I guess that was a lie too." She gritted out.  
Her back met smooth, oak panels. Hands pinned to her sides, sweet kisses planted on her lips.

"If I didn't love you would I do this?" His hands released her arms and crept up to her soft golden hair. Running his fingers through the curls.

"If I didn't love you would I do this?" His head leant down to her collar bone, relishing the taste of her sweet natural fragrance. His teeth teetering on her succulent skin, as he nibbled on her skin. Small, minuscule, desperate whimpers fell out of her mouth.

"If I didn't love you, would I do this?" His knee parted her long, slender, tanned legs, so it rubbed against her nether regions, heat instantly radiating from it. He lifted his face from her collar bone, to her lips. Holding her head steady, their lips met. Forcefully. His tongue ran over her glossed lips, liking the hint of saltiness from her gloss. For a groan she opened her mouth, and her mouth instantly invaded by his intruding tongue. In the best way possible. They had to break for oxygen, as it was turning into critical levels.

Their noses gently scraping each other.

Half-hooded eyes met across each other from the flickering firelight.

"Do you still believe I don't love you now?" His breath fanning against her lips.

Blushing like a school girl, she meekly turned her head. And he grinning like the wolf he is, asked once more in his husky voice

"Do you believe that I love you?"

"Y-yes" she mumbled, head still turned away.

"I can't hear you" he whispered into her ear, his voice slow and rough, as he was nipping on her earlobe.

"Ohhh yessss" a little louder, her head leaned back, mouth a little agape.

"Maybe this should make things more definite." His knee dug into her dampening sex, making her squeak. Then not satisfied by her answer, his hands found the front of her dress, and pulled it apart. The mangled remains dropped onto the floor.

The firelight threw pieces of light onto her body, making her look even more tantalising to him. His rough and calloused hands met her soft bosom. Weighing it, massaging it, tweaking her nipples, causing her to arch into him. Giving him more to play with. His head lowered down to her breast, licking, suckling, nibbling, whatever he wanted, because she allowed him.  
Through the wonderful pleasure, she didn't notice his other hand slither down to her panty line and under.

"Tre-trent... What... What are yooooohhhhh" her chest thrown outwards, as his fingers danced along her dripping slit, feeling her puffy vulva.

"Do you believe me when I said I love you?" His fingertips barely entering her.

"Y-yes" she breathes out, arching her head so much her forehead almost touches the oak panel. Her legs hooking themselves around his hips.

"Still can't hear you." He grinned against her sweet, musky skin. His fingers finally entered her, causing her to jolt upright. "TRENT"

"That's my name" he joked, but not for long. "Do you believe me?" He made scissor actions, and plunged through deeper. His whole hand almost gone.

"YES! Yes So MUCH!" She exclaimed, her rotating hips craving for more pleasure.

Trent pulled his fingers out, she sighed out of disappointment. But seeing an open space, he stuck his fingers into her open mouth, making her instantly suck her essence off his fingers. Her delicate tongue weaving around his dripping fingers, was incredibly sexy. So god damn sexy that his cock was throbbing to an unbearable pain.

Seeing a slight advantage, she started to unbutton his shirt, so he was bare, and then her hand slowly reached his pants. His other hand struggling with the zip, so as she sucking she helped his clumsy hand and unzipped his pants. Gosh, she had forgotten how big he was, and what intense pleasure came with it.

Her soft, flowery hands grasped it, making him almost choke and hiss in pleasure. Seeing his less than sophisticated mask, she carried on, her long, slim fingers snapped behind the waistband toward the iron hard, yet silkily smooth organ. His fingers had left her mouth, and trailed back to her hair, gripping it, almost at the roots.  
Her mouth against his chapped ones, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Now now darling let's not get too hasty." She pouted. Gently moving her hand up and down, making him wince in growl.

She was thrown onto the expensive fur rug, which was impossibly soft. Her back pushed against it, her legs high in the air, and wildly pulled apart, she began to groan in pain, but was suddenly penetrated in the most delicious ways. She wrapped her legs around his skinny waist, so she could anchor herself, so she wouldn't lose too much of her mind through the mind-blowing sensations. He started off teasingly slow.

"Trent... Please. Please faster. Faster" she pleaded, starting to meet his thrusts. Her eyes started to roll back into her head, his grunting grows in volume as he hits deeper, skin against skin. Pleasure flowing through them. He just wants to be powerful and outlast her. So he cheats. His fingers rub circles against his puffed vulva, causing her scream his name, so loud that the glass bottles of drinks rattle.

But it's not enough

So he bends over her sweating and heaving chest, taking her lips. He gives her an almost bruising lips, silencing her erotic screams, tongues wrestling, as he thrusts hard and fast, making her mouth slack as pleasure overtakes her.  
"Lose it and I'll catch you" he mumbled against her lips, as he grins lazily, and releases too.  
They pull a blanket over their tangled, naked forms. Sleeping intently, in front of the roaring fire, completely spent.

NARRATOR:(MYSTERIOUS VOICE (Ghost noise woohh :3) :)  
Two sets of Lovers having fun  
One in a forest  
One at home  
Which one will get the surprise  
Who will be shocked  
Will Soul and Maka be together, finally? Or is there something keeping them apart?

Until next time my friends, rabbits and camels. XD

Sorry for any mistakes, and the rusty lemon. I just needed this chapter for the next one. I can't wait for the next one! I'm so excited! Also I'm really sorry about the Lemon, sometime I will probably change the whole thing. Again extremely sorry and review.  
Chang  
Xxx


	19. Holy Crap! What Happened?!

Hey guys, I'm not sure when I'm coming back to these stories, but I guess I want to leave you guys with a good chapter. I will get back, it's just that I have 7 exams in 7days. And it's not 1 exams a day, it's just a bunch exams on one day, so I can just murder myself afterwards. So wish me luck I guess. XD hope your lives aren't so hectic, and crazy, and that you should live your lives as free as possible. Love you guys!

-With Soul and Maka-

They lay side by side, staring up at the ebony sky. It held the stars, but more than that. It held their world, their hopes and future. They were messily dressed, intertwined, hand in hand.

"Soul, what do you think going's to happen?" She turned to her side, facing Soul, playing with his fluffy white hair.

"When we get to that bridge we'll cross it" Soul wisely answered. Holding her wrist, and pulling Maka close to his chest, his heart. Her sweet smelling hair, wafting under his nose.

"We cross it, when we get there. Don't worry. We'll be there for each other" he comforted. Her face nuzzled in his neck, his chin on top of her soft, satin hair, his fingers running through her ashy blonde hair.

"Soul..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll love you forever."

"Maka, I'll love you for always."

-With Trent and Caroline-

The grate in the fireplace was sooty black, the orange flames licking against the grate. Little ashes were alight, wandered into the air. The pair moulded into each other, skin against skin. Her ear pressed against his chest, sighing in relief, relaxing.

"Caroline. Did you hate me when we first got married?" Trent mumbled, playing with her hair, a little embarrassed, looking over the top of her head.

"Well, I didn't hate you, but I was a little frightened. I knew about you in college, but the fact I was marrying you. A random person who I hardly knew. To understand the fact I had grow to love, to care, to understand this person. So not exactly. I grew to love you." She admitted, pushing her face into his bare chest. Breathing in time to his heartbeat.

They awkwardly tangled their legs, her arms stretched around his neck, pulling her closer to him. Nudging her nose into his neck, his hands wrapping around her curvy, sexy waist.

"Well if you must know, in college I did notice you. I thought you were way out of my league, and so did my friends. I couldn't believe I was marrying the most beautiful woman, that has ever existed." Trent confessed.

"Beautiful huh?" Caroline grinned.

"Yes. Truthfully. Caroline, I love you, since the first time I laid eyes on you, the first time I kissed you, touched you. And I would do it all over again. And again" taking Caroline's lips once more.

"Again and again" nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Again and again"

-3 Weeks-

Trent, Caroline and Wes waited impatiently in their dining room. Elbows set on the crystal table.

"So... Wes darling how are you?" Caroline tried to small talk.

"Well since I was humiliated, stood up at the altar, and my brother has been seeing my ex-bride behind my back all the time. Yes so I'm absolutely, positively, fine." His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Caroline sighed, Trent hummed, while Wes stared around. Finally the clicking of the brass lock, and walked in the new couple.

"Sorry we were late. Caught up in a little something." Maka apologised.

"Yeah... Caught up in the bathroom" Soul muttered, with a grin. Maka smacked Soul behind the head, blushing and was having a staring contest with the table as they took their seats and sat down.

"Well let's discuss matters" Trent started.

-1 hour-

"Okay, as we haven't agreed on ANYTHING. So let's take a break." Trent ordered, running his tired fingers through his hair. Everyone rose up immediately, chairs scraping against the wooden floor.  
While the guys had one thing on their mind: Hunger. So they almost sprinted into the kitchen, and reaped into the treasures of the refrigerator.

Maka snuck up to the bathroom. And man she knew they were rich. But not RIIIICCHH. Their bathroom was so nice, that she almost felt bad about doing what she was about to do. She quickly shut the door, locking it instantly, scanning the bathroom: Marbled tops, bowls of rose petals across every surface. She could see money oozing out of these highly polished surfaces. Behind her back, a small black bag came out, she slipped her fingers into the bag, grabbing a crisp white box. She greedily ripped out the lids, grabbing the white stick.  
She did her business, washed her hands and waited. Pacing the floor, holding the middle of the stick, tapping the clean end against her hand. Pacing around in circles, cursing to the sky about how long it takes to get results.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Makaaaaa..." A familiar whiny voice.

"Soul!"

"Makaaaa please. I really need to go!" Soul rapped against the door frantically.

"Soul just go to the other one! Or wait a few more seconds."

"Maka, dad's downstairs and come on! Please!" He rapped harder.  
Maka feeling a little mean, and tried to think wildly, of where to hide her little stick of a secret. Waving the stick in a frantic manner, and found the perfect place. A mahogany heavy tissue holder on top of the toilet tank. She quickly pulled a tissue, wrapping it around the stick and placing it behind the box and pushing back box back into place.  
Little did she know, that as she quickly walked out, it fell behind the tank, clacking against the wooden planks.

"Jesus Maka, take a millennium will ya?" Soul rushed in the bathroom.  
He whistled as he relieved himself.

"Soul darling, please hurry. I need the bathroom. Urgently." Caroline pressed.

"Okay! Almost finished." Soul washed quickly, and opened the door for his mother."

"Thanks dear, hurry we're about go back into the discussion" his mother shooed Soul.

Caroline also had a similar box in her hands. She looked up into the detailed ceiling waiting for results.

"For God's sake why are all our bathrooms occupied?!" Wes rapped the door intently.

"Be patient!" And Caroline too wrapped up her little "stick" and hid it behind the mahogany box. Hurrying out of the door whilst fixing her hair, she was not a hair out of place.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed madly.

-DOWNSTAIRS-

Caroline walked down to find everyone screaming, shouting and pointing fingers and waving hands. It was almost watching a mime show. And it was confusing as much as frustrating.

"Everyone! Calm down!" She hailed  
They barely heard her, and they continued their angry "mime"

"You're Pregnant?!" Wes held two tissues wrapped sticks.

"Wait. WHAT?!"

Author note: wait what?! Well guys this is where I take off! Have a great week, and I'll see you next time. Sorry for any mistakes. Also have as many free cookies as you want!  
Lots of love  
Chang  
Xxx


	20. This Could Be Everlasting Love (END)

Hey guys! I'm back! You guys can murder me later but let me get this chapter out.  
I am really sorry, but I'm on holiday now! So I can tie up all the unfinished stories and start the new ones!  
Can you guys believe it! Can you believe this is the last chapter. EVER. Ahhh! I'm grinning and tearing up slightly, I really have loved writing this series, and I just want to thank you guys for reviewing, story alerting and you people are simply amazing. Thank you for everything.  
Please read TO the VERY end. Please! IT IS A MUST! Or I will be very angry! ;p

Last time:  
"You're Pregnant?!" Wes held two tissues wrapped sticks.  
"Wait. WHAT?!"

All three men stared at the two females. However they were not the only one pointing fingers. The two females were also pointing at each other, their expressions: astonished.

"Bu-but I thought we used protection..." Soul clutched at his head, trying to calm his mind.

"Soul honey..." Maka patted him on the back

"But how? They are 100% effective!" Soul tried to reassure himself

"Actually, honey they are 98% effective." Maka corrected, still trying to sooth Soul.

"Damn me and my super sperm... If I wasn't so good" Soul muttered and grinned under his breath

"Look Mister Sperm, look at the matter at hand." Maka tried to get Soul's mind back on track..

"WHAT?!" Wes and Soul exclaimed. They looked at each other awkwardly and stared back at Maka for more information. "Why don't they say it on the packet?"

"They do." Caroline interrupted, as she rubbed her temples, sitting down on the couch. She really needed an aspirin or her mind was going to explode.

"If you look..." Maka gestured to the ceiling. Wes immediately ran up the stairs, and back down with one. Wes, Maka and Soul crowded round, examining.

"Look there." Maka pointed.

"Well... WHY DON'T THEY PUT IT IN BIGGER WRITING?!" The brothers exclaimed again.

"Stop saying what I'm saying! Ahh STOP IT"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! MAKA-CHOP!" The familiar leather bound book, and two corpses on the floor with blood sprouting out of their foreheads.

"This family will kill all of us" Trent muttered, lighting his cigar. (Yes he's cool like that.) and shaking his head.

"Look buy another set and we'll see who it is, that is pregnant. Bloody hell, the drama in this family." He rolled his eyes, as he puffed away.

So Wes and Soul left to go to the drug store, after they had recovered from their short blood loss from their "Maka chop". As they entered together, Wes started bitterly

"Never thought I would have to help buy a pregnancy test for our mom and my ex-girlfriend. Gee what a wonderful day"

"Wes, you're so full of crap. You know that right?" Soul cocked an eyebrow, as they turned into the contraception aisle.

"What? I'm just saying..." Obviously goading Soul, in a higher than usual voice. He bent down to pick up the standard test. They walked in unison towards the cashier, and both Soul and Wes took out their wallets. Almost twinlike.

"Woah you guys like twins or what?" said a low and gravelly voice, from a young male, with a grisly beard and blood shot eyes.

"No, twins with this dweeb?" They rolled their eyes. "What? Are you trying to say I would be twins with this back stabbing, girlfriend-grabbing bastard?" Wes spat out. Soul knitted his eyebrows and with a nonchalant expression, kicked Wes in the knees, making him fall. The cashier surprised at the sudden attack, stood there shocked.  
Wes, annoyed, went on the offensive and brought Soul down with him.  
The brothers were kicked out of the store, with the manager screaming at them to never come back.

Before the entered the house again, Wes stopped Soul.

"Soul, I'm sorry."

"Whaaaa?"

"Don't act like an ass, I'm sorry about what I said at the store. I guess I really liked Maka and I blew my chance. But I really am fine with you guys, being, you know, together and stuff." Wes rubbed the back of his head, waiting for Soul's response.

"Well. Thanks Wes. Thanks for that, so you going to help me put ice on my bruise?" Soul asked hopefully.  
Wes contemplated, and opened the door, walking in, but still holding the door.

"Help you? NOW? Don't make me laugh Pah! Hahaha" he closed the door on Soul. His laugh roaring, as Soul knocked and called helplessly at the door. He could still be heard on the other side. Soul knocked, but knew he had to call the home phone, and as he called, squinting up at the sun he mused  
"Maybe that was too much."

So when Soul had finally got into the house, the ladies grabbed the pregnancy tests out of his hands and rushed to each toilet. The men waited quietly, their father smoked, rolling his cigar with class. He may have been the perfect image of cool but god help him his intestines were tying themselves in knots.

Soul tried to empty his mind, but found, rather surprisingly the memories of the times him and his brother when they were younger. One memory when Wes thought it would be funny to lock Soul in a suitcase, push it into a cupboard and see how long it took for their parents and housekeepers to realise Soul was absent. It took 4 hours to notice that Soul was gone. Soul grinned at that memory and thought further of how it would it be like to have his own child or a younger sibling.  
Wes, well being the *cough* gentleman he was, was lazing on the couch quietly snoozing.  
Two ladies walked in, holding hands and pregnancy tests in their others, Soul elbowed Wes awake and the men turned to face them instantly.  
"I'm pregnant"

-9 months later-

"Come on baby, push that little bit harder. Come on!" He said, comforting her.

"Ahhh, God! I would like to see you try to push harder!" She yelled at him, as she held his hand in a death-like grip.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor cried out.

-Later on-

The rest of the family, all crept in quietly, so they didn't disturb the baby, that was being gently rocked.

"What are you going to name her?" Maka asked.  
Caroline looked down at her newborn daughter, then up at Trent with a loving smile. Trent squeezed her hand gently, with his unbroken hand, as Caroline sprained his hand during labor. There was a very clear and evident ring shaped dent on his ring finger.

"We'll call her Miaso."

"So loyalty" Soul translated  
Caroline nodded, tears trailing down her face happily.  
"I think we also have another occasion to celebrate too." Trent announced to the others.

-1 year later- (who's getting married? GUESS! :))

"Family and friends that have gathered here on this very special day, we are all here to celebrate the joyous occasion of  
this couple today." The vicar said, clapping his hands. The sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows, casting light onto the dusty red carpet. It was like déjà vu, but everyone knew the ending of this couple.

(They say all their stuff blady bladu blah!)

"Everyone rise and celebrate the renewed couple of Trent and Caroline Evans!" The vicar raised his arms so everyone stood up and a raucous applause went around as they ran down the church hall.

-At the reception-

Everything was in full swing, the band were dancing and singing around. The atmosphere friendly and happy. The dance floor crammed full of people, the renewed couple were gleaming of happiness and pride. Wes was back to his usual self and found a new girl: Blair. A beautiful, loyal, intelligent albeit forceful and sometimes scary lady. But all in all a wonderful person for Wes.

Soul and Maka were twisting and turning, well mainly Soul as he took dance lessons as a child. He regretfully admitted to Maka.  
"This is for the renewed couple, Trent and Caroline! Give it up for them" The main singer said through the microphone. The trumpets blazed through, and a slim lady appeared with 3 back up singers.

This is could be (an everlasting love) by Natalie Cole.  
This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me

Trent lead Caroline to the dance floor, with a gently kiss on her hand and spun her in. Travelling around gracefully, like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers.

I'm so glad you found me in time  
And I'm so glad that you rectifed my mind  
This will be an everlasting love for me

"A dance milady?" Soul cocked an eyebrow at Maka, making her laugh.

Loving you in some kind of wonderful  
Because you've shown me just how much you care  
You've give me a thrill of lifetime  
And you make me believe you've got more thrills to spare

"So you planning to have the same sort of thing in two years time?" Blair whispered to Wes  
"Why are you asking?" As he moved with Blair, side to side  
"Well you might enjoy it more it if was your wedding?" Blair joked with a gleam in her cat-like eyes, as Wes choked on his breath.

This will be an everlasting love  
Oh, yes it will, now

"Don't worry Tsubaki, our wedding will be much bigger" Black*Star confessed to her.

"OUR?" Tsubaki emphasised, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah? It'll be way cooler and spectacular as well" Black*Star promised, squeezing her waist. Tsubaki blushed profoundly.

You have brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happines I never knew  
You're given more joy than I ever could have dreamed of  
And no-one, nobody can take the place of you

"Trent.."

"Caroline, thank you for everything. I couldn't imagine a better wife than you"

"Don't make me cry! You'll ruin my make-up, and my dress" she pouted.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be doing that later tonight!" Trent grinned as Caroline swatted him on the shoulder

"Trent! Honestly" as she chuckled.

This will be you and me  
Yes siree, eternally  
Hugging an squeezing and kissing and pleasing  
Together forever through rain or whatever  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You and me  
So long as I'm living true love I'll be giving  
To you I'll be serving 'cause you're so deserving  
Hey, you're so deserving  
You're deserving, yeah, yeah, yeah

Love, love, love, love...  
Love, love, love, love...

"Soul..."

"Yes?"

"Loveyou" Maka mumbled, nuzzling her head into his tux. Hiding her red and embarrassed face.

"Love you too" Soul chuckled at her shyness. It was incredibly adorably, and a side note, very attractive.( If you get what I mean)

"Do you think we'll get married?" Maka asked, maybe hopefully in Soul's ear.

"Yeah, in 3 years we'll have a house then some kids. Don't worry." Soul comforted Maka.

"Hmm, you have this planned. Do you? Well do you know what I have planned?" Maka asked teasingly.

"Nope? What?" Soul twirled Maka around again.

"That the closet in the hallway has our name on it" she laughed

"Well we better get going then!" Soul took Maka's hand, and raced off the dance floor.

This will be an everlasting love  
Oh, yes it will, now

Author's note: AHHH! I finished. *wipes away tears* OMG AHH! Can you guys believe it! I'm actually really sad that it's ended, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, and that you got my jokes during this last chapter. I just wanted to tie up all the loose ends, and keep you guys in suspense about the pregnancy and marriage. Well the renewal of vowels. Just wanted to end things with a BANG!  
I just want to say that I have truly loved writing this, and that you guys that alerted and reviewed made me so happy, that it is impossible to even start to tell you how happy. And thank you so much for your time and effort to read and review. It has been a pleasure my friends.  
A truly wonderful experience.  
Please review, it's my LAST chapter!  
Tell me what you think! Detail! Long detailed reviews please.  
I wish I could thank you all individually but I would be here till morning!  
So a GIANT THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS.  
Until next time my friends. (Cries)  
Chang  
Xxx


End file.
